


Четверо в башне, не считая хомяка

by Jager_st



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: Очень древняя магия добавит в вашу жизнь свежую струю!





	1. Тони

**Author's Note:**

> Тут будет перекрестная ебля в режиме церебрального мультичейзинга (с) Гость-из-будущего, селфцест и прочие развратно-поступательные движения, а также хомяков. И это приквел к “Мы больше не в Канзасе” что уже о многом говорит. И да, они меняются  
> Бета: Гость-из-будущего

**Тони**

Тони всегда считал планирование и интуитивные прогнозы своим коньком. Ну, бог с ним, не столько своим: Джарвис, безусловно, участвовал, но первичные стартовые настройки задавал сам Тони.

И вот не стояло по умолчанию в параметрах такой херни. Вооруженные плохие парни были, выполненное на отлично задание — само собой, геройский Железный человек присутствовал, Стальная Лапа и Совесть Нации мелькали на периферии, даже трепетно прикрывающий ягодицы вышеперечисленных участников майор Рамлоу сотоварищи был в наличии. А вот такой херни — ну никак не планировалось.

И надо ж так вляпаться. Под самое Рождество.

За дату было обидней всего. Рождество ведь полагается отмечать как: на широкую ногу, с салютом и фонтаном из бренди. И чтоб в фонтане плавали на надувных уточках накаченные силиконом топ-модели. И чтоб к концу вечеринки первых было не отличить от вторых. Рождество нужно праздновать так, чтоб было о чем вспомнить и пожалеть. Ну или вспомнить и возгордиться. А еще можно принципиально, на показ, не отмечать — запереться в мастерской и работать, гордо презрев все эти мирские праздники. Но запереться по доброй воле, будучи при этом в здравом рассудке.

И в собственном теле.

Тони еще раз, не скрываясь, ущипнул себя за запястье и резко выкрутил кожу. Боль пришла, но дурное происходящее не рассеяла. Он однозначно не спал и даже не галлюцинировал.

— Мысли есть, умник?

Голос был Кэпа. Тело было Кэпа. Прическа тоже была Кэпа. Все такая же, плакатно-идиотская: по бокам гладко, спереди начес из моральных ценностей. А вот манеры, замашки, жесты и даже интонации — чужие. Разница ловилась на раз, хотя, собственно, никто и не скрывал. Наоборот — подчеркивали двойной сплошной. Роджерс никогда не выглядел так, словно сгорбленный, загнанный в угол зверь. Не зыркал угрюмо исподлобья, не сжимал-разжимал растерянно кулак на левой руке, не тер ежесекундно локоть и не тряс головой в попытке убрать несуществующие волосы с чистого лба. И жопой на своем щите не сидел никогда. То, что даже такой Кэп мог одной рукой скрутить быка, на расклад не влияло.

Это был НЕ Роджерс.

— Пока нет. Не вижу инженерной задачи, сержант Барнс. Оперировать нечем. Данных, как выражается Романова, с гулькин хер. Джарвис не засек излучений, сигналов, кодов. Что бы тут ни рвануло — оно рвануло не на физическом уровне, а на метафизическом.

— Проще можешь? — сплюнув сквозь зубы прямо на пол, спросило собственное тело Тони.

Его теперешний жилец хорошими манерами не отличался: первым делом, не спрашивая разрешения, полез разбираться с управлением броней, репульсорами и ракетами. Чуть не подорвал их на хрен, буркнул «ну, звиняйте, академиев не кончали» и тут же, вопреки собственному утверждению, с полтыка изучил сложнейшую систему наведения на цель, которую Тони только вчера откалибровал. Теперь вот сидел, поминутно разминая шею и поводя плечами, словно броня была мала и жала в стратегически важных местах. Хотя Тони точно знал — костюм был впору и даже с запасом: вся проблема концентрировалась в фантомных плечах майора Рамлоу. Наверно, распухшее солдафонское эго натирало себе уязвимые участки. Хотя, признаться, командир штурмовиков вел себя в сложившийся ситуации спокойней всех. У Тони был материал для сравнений. Просто двести килограммов материала. И лежали они под ногами и выдавали на свет божий такие словарные конструкции — капралам впору краснеть.

— Бак, расстегни, нахуй, сраные наручники. Я вменяем, еб твою мать! Бля, я рук уже не чувствую, хуеплеты ебанные! Еще минута, и я их порву к хуям и вам в жопы затолкаю, пидорасы. Отсосете у меня…

— Не рук, а рукИ. И, полковник, веди себя прилично, — подцепив неизвестно где интонации королевской няньки, ответил вместо Барнса Рамлоу: за телом Тони таких замашек точно не водилось, может, от Кэпа надуло. — Сержант говорит, тебе еще минут пять привыкать к препаратам. Так что отдыхай…те, сэр. Что делать будем? — это уже адресовалось остальным участникам шоу «Найди себя».

— Можно связаться со Стрэнджем, но ответ получим не раньше чем через три дня.

— Почему? — Барнс обвыкался с новым телом быстрее всех и потихоньку выдвигался из угла.

Сначала удобнее уселся на корточки, уперся руками в колени, освоился. Встал, пошатнулся, но на ногах удержался. Центр тяжести располагался не там, где обычно, — сказывалась многолетняя привычка к ношению протеза. По старой памяти Барнс давал больше чем нужно нагрузки на правую ногу, и его всем корпусом заворачивало вниз, он пытался выпрямиться, балансируя по привычке левой рукой.

На выходе получался Капитан Америка, которому наконец-то подобрали опьяняющий коктейль: управление ни к черту, взгляд синих глаз возмущенный и растерянный, бровки домиком.

Все залюбовались.

Даже сам Роджерс, у которого жизнь была на данный момент исключительно половой.

Капитан Америка с нарушенной координацией — зрелище незабываемое. Как Гизмо за секунду до душа или Джонни Депп в церкви. Вроде и умилительно, но предчувствия нехорошие.

Кажется, Рамлоу втихую врубил запись на костюме. Тони одобрил — сам бы поступил так же.

— Я вчера звонил. По другим делам. Еще до того, как мы сюда попали. Он в астрале. Глубоком.

— Глубже, чем мы? — не поверил Рамлоу.

— Скорее, дальше.

Тони ухватил Рамлоу за руку и приложил указательный палец своего замечательного тела к своему прекрасному, настроенному на отпечатки и сетчатку глаза телефону. И переключил на громкую связь.

— Я в глубоком астрале, — подтвердил Стрейндж на автоответчике, потом послышался глубокий вдох, потрескивание угля на кальяне — и выдох. — Буду в среду.

— То есть, до среды мы вот такие? Вот в этом? — уточнил Барнс, перестал раскачиваться и передернул плечами, словно заново привыкая к телу. Шагнул к Роджерсу, набрал на наручниках коды и расщелкнул браслеты. — Вставай, Стиви. Не резко, плавно. Контролировать речь сразу не сможешь. Не старайся. Лучше следи за рукой. Сосредоточься. Словно все время держишь между пальцами перо. Стеклянное.

Крайне недовольный Капитан Америка разумным советам не внял, резко встал на ноги, пошатнулся, чуть не влетел в стену. Размял шею, прогнал по руке волну пластин туда-обратно, спрятал руку за спину, от греха подальше и, походя, поинтересовался:

— Эта ебанина сама не рассосется?

— Кэп, тренируй шторку между мозгом и языком. У Барнса она хоть через раз, но срабатывает. Тебе-то похуй, а нам потом жить. Каждый день вспоминая, как идеальный Капитан Америка крыл как наркодилер из Гарлема.

Роджерс оборвал замечание. В прямом смысле слова — просто закрыл Рамлоу рот. Бионикой. То есть, технически рот принадлежал Тони, но замолчать пришлось всем. Барнс чуть пригнулся, готовясь скрутить Роджерса еще раз, но это оказалось излишним — Рамлоу справился сам. Перехватил Кэпа за запястье, толкнул от себя, потом вниз и вывернул на излом. Придержал и сразу отпустил.

Обозначил, то есть.

Ну, в костюме Железного человека обозначать легко. Будь Тони в себе — он бы тоже повыступал. Но Тони был абсолютно, стопроцентно не в себе. Мало того, из всей четверки, попавшей под раздачу, позиция у него оказалась очень уязвимая: Рамлоу нельзя вытряхивать из брони, потому что свое тело жалко, а гонора у засранца-майора на трех Тони, и он точно огребет. Выебываться самому, имея на себе и при себе всего лишь бронежилет, штурмовую винтовку, пистолет с подствольником, короткий автомат, три ножа, два из которых метательные, гранаты…

На гранатах Тони перестал себя жалеть и очнулся: тело Рамлоу, в которое его занесло неведомой силой, было далеко не столь беззащитно. А уж экипировано как маленькая, но гордая ЧВК. Однако совесть не позволяла бросаться в коллег гранатами. Пока.

— Тони, еще раз, в подробностях, что тут ебнуло? — Роджерс демонстрацию понял, принял, смерил Рамлоу тяжелым взглядом и даже покивал, вроде как извиняясь за срыв.

Ну, по сравнению с тем, что тут творилось полчаса назад, такие кивки — почти взаимные ласки. Петтинг. Рамлоу поднял вверх обе руки, соглашаясь. Любо дорого посмотреть. Прям не верится, что они тут друга друга втроем валяли. В разном порядке, но от всей души: сначала Роджерс и Барнс — завалили Рамлоу, потом Барнс и Рамлоу — скручивали Роджерса, словно племенного быка. Тони искренне хотел разнообразить драку собой, но просто не успел — уж очень быстро все закончилось.

— Если Джарвис молчит… — Тони еще раз вопросительно поднял брови, глядя на Рамлоу.

— Был один рапорт, я его тебе на внешний микрофон вывел. Можешь перепроверить.

— Тогда остается последний вариант — магия. Судя по результату — с мощным воздействием. Может, артефакт. Не Тессеракт, конечно, но тоже серьезное.

— Бак, дай мне полный ебанный отчет по форме. Может, мы что-то проебали вокруг, — строго попросил Роджерс. — Вот и отсасываем.

От несоответствия текста и выражения лица выморозило всех.

Барнс, удачно занявший тело Роджерса, и вовсе выглядел так, словно на его улице опрокинулся грузовик с агентами Гидры: прикусил губу и, еле сдерживая хохот, глядел на Кэпа как на мечту.

А вот у Тони возникла проблема. Такая интимная. Небольшая. Ну, не то чтобы он уже успел ознакомиться с размерами — шанс пока не представился. Как-то неудобно при всех заглядывать к себе в штаны, выясняя масштабы катастрофы.

Он смотрел на сурового Барнса, внутри которого сидел не менее брутальный Роджерс, и чувствовал прилив бешеного возбуждения. Такого, до белых глаз. Скручивало сильно. Чужие гормоны были значительно гормонистей своих и таблицу умножения вспоминать не хотели. Мало того, похоже, они ее не знали. В грудной клетке ворочался кто-то похотливый. Не исключено, что с копытами и вилами. И колол рогами в мозги, а хвостом стимулировал «проблему».

Остатками мозга Тони понимал: похоть была не его, а тела, в котором он сейчас пребывал. Тело реагировало привычно, однозначно и двойных толкований тут не возникало: у Рамлоу, то есть у Тони, который сейчас в теле Рамлоу, очень крепко стояло на Роджерса, который в теле Джеймса Барнса старался, но не мог фильтровать речь.

Конец света. Апокалипсис. Четыре всадника и стажер «Выеби Зимнего Солдата».

— Отсечка двадцать один пятнадцать. Вход. Два объекта — вес…

Тони не прислушивался. Скукота. Отчеты Барнса — особый вид военного искусства изматывания противника подробностями: программный код и то эмоциональней будет. Особенно если программист из Индии. Но Роджерс и Рамлоу слушали внимательно.

На собственном лице, которым сейчас рулил майор, Тони с удивлением заметил что-то похожее на гордость в коктейле с любованием. Словно его призовой скакун не только первым пришел, но и на права мимоходом сдал.

Потом эмоции сменились, Рамлоу отвел взгляд в сторону и прислушался к себе. Тони мог только позлорадствовать: да, на фасад Роджерса он всегда реагировал быстро и однозначно. Может, не так сильно, как сам Рамлоу на Барнса, но тоже весьма ощутимо. Делитесь проблемами, большими и маленькими!

Рамлоу коротко глянул на Тони. Во взгляде читалось осознание, сочувствие и глумление одновременно. Тони молча скосил глаза на собственный пах и выдал одну из фирменных понимающих улыбок — такие он обычно берег для сенаторов. Рамлоу сенатором не был, но ему хватило. Видеть на собственном лице подобное выражение пока не приходилось — Тони на всякий случай запомнил, чтоб никогда больше так не делать.

— Стоп. Баки, хуячь заново, с двадцать один — двадцать семь…

— Общая площадь — девяноста три квадратных метра. Материал стен — камень, металл: гранит, вулканическая лава, стальной простенок у входной двери, металлические фрагменты у выхода — сталь, но качество ниже. Крупные объекты — отсутствуют. Мелкие объекты — отсутствуют. Освещение — нестабильно.

— Стоять, — подключился к беседе Рамлоу. — Почему нестабильно? Тут две лампы, ватт по пятьдесят каждая. Светят тускло, но без перебоев. Во всяком случае, я не заметил.

— Ебашат и ебашат, — согласился Роджерс, вглядываясь куда-то в пустой угол.

Тони тоже присмотрелся — угол как угол, не хуже прочих. Пыльный. Роджерса угол вроде бы огорчил или удивил. Кто разберет, что в каше из двух мутировавших мозгов происходит?

Тони не выдержал общего идиотизма ситуации, отполз к стенке и попытался с комфортом усадить чужую задницу на скамейку. Благо стенок было четыре, а скамейки две — на выбор.

Пещерка вообще оказалась примитивной, как Барнс и описал, — каменные стены, каменный тесаный потолок, змеи проводов с двумя лампами, две бухты с кабелями и пара бункерных дверей на вход и выход. Из мебели наличествовали две длинные металлические лавки с перфорацией и один железный стол. Зато у противоположной стены — аж три оружейных ящика и невесть откуда взявшийся ржавый капкан. На медведя, судя по размеру. Тони даже поднапрягся, ожидая от фауны Туниса сюрпризов, но медведи если и обитали тут, были скромны и ненавязчивы.

По идее, здесь располагался КПП или просто проход с яруса на ярус. В чьи катакомбы они забрались — и то было не ясно: может, заброшенный военный склад, или схрон террористов, или оплот Гидры. Шли по наводке ЩИТа, зачищая обозначенный кусок планеты от людей с оружием. Залезли в интересное отверстие и напоролись. Что там погубило кошку? Правильно, активная жизненная позиция.

Ну вот кто ему мешал отдыхать на Малибу и пить коктейли?

Тони оперся локтями на стол, стараясь не соприкасаться с расплывчатым, влажным с виду, ржавым пятном по центру.

— Нестабильное освещение, — уперся Барнс. — Было мерцание, отсветы слева, на стене. Сразу как вошли.

— На каком уровне? Характер мерцания? — Рамлоу опередил Роджерса, который был готов уже задать вопросы в своей неповторимой манере.

— У стыка с потолком. Две вспышки, — Барнс закрыл глаза, мысленно отслеживая траекторию, и вслепую ткнул рукой прямо в Тони. — Стол. На столе было что-то. Оно давало отсвет.

— Нет тут ничего, кроме ржавчины. Арабы — жмоты, сначала купят сталь у китайцев, а потом жалуются, — Тони пальцем брезгливо дотронулся до пятна и заткнулся.

Ржавчина от прикосновения пошла рябью, мигнула бледно, на мгновение высветив внутри себя нечто, похожее на полупрозрачную руну. Не скандинавскую, а такую, с подвыподвертом и кучей черточек: очень неприятную, похожую на дохлого паука с лишними лапами, которого еще и катком переехало.

— Эта хуйня? — уточнил Роджерс, шагнув вперед, к столу.

Видимо хуйня как-то на «хуйню» отреагировала и обиделась, потому что в следующий миг Тони понял, что смотрит на Рамлоу, сидящего за столом.

— Опять сработало? — изнутри голос Роджерса походил на трубный глас — тяжелый и вибрирующий.

Быстрый осмотр подтвердил — да, у тела Кэпа был новый владелец. Не самый плохой, если вдуматься. Зато теперь он безнаказанно может потрогать сам себя за все. От перспектив голова пошла кругом и отчетливо захотелось повеситься.

Сам Роджерс, оказавшийся теперь внутри Тони, среагировал мгновенно — защелкнул на теле Барнса наручники и приготовился ронять. Не пригодилось. Видать, Рамлоу, чья очередь была дежурить в Барнсе, был значительно устойчивее, чем думалось.

— Ебаная каруселька. Повезло на хребтах вьебашиться в дерьмо. Барнс, у тебя тут не слишком заебись. Без поляны и блядей. Расфокусировка на левый глаз — к хуям. И пластина на локте — в пизду.

— Тони хотел посмотреть после Туниса бионику. Усталость металла. Работать не мешает, но раздражает, — флегматично отозвалось тело Рамлоу. — А глаз — я линзу теперь ношу. Для снайперки. Привыкнешь.

— Я тоже ебашу? — уточнил Рамлоу.

— Да, но утонченней, чем Стив.

Роджерс обиженно фыркнул из тела Тони, а Барнс продолжил:

— На твоей стороне богатая практика командования идиотами. Как восприятие?

— Нехуевый туманчик в думалке, но разберусь. Ты же, столетний пидор, справляешься как-то. Кэп, да не сторожи ты меня, железяка хуева. Наручники застегнул и охуенно. Мы сейчас уже без ебаного элемента неожиданности.

— Эта штука нами крутит. Надо заставить ее вернуть все обратно, — Барнс управлялся с телом Рамлоу легко: встал с лавки плавно и осторожно, ни микроном формы не задев стол. Обошел опасную зону, двигаясь, словно по минному полю, хмуро глянул на остальных и спросил:

— Чего пыримся?

— Я — охуенный, — самодовольно констатировал Рамлоу.

Роджерс смущенно хмыкнул, а Тони понял, что его беспокоит. У этого тела тоже были свои «проблемы». А чертова форма не то что их не скрывала, но даже несколько подчеркивала. Теперь понятно, почему, когда все завертелось, Барнс, попавший в тело Капитана, держался вполоборота, согнувшись и в тени.

И если внутри Рамлоу возбуждение было ярким, но ровным, как горение газовой горелки, которую выкрутили на полную, то у тела Роджерса оказались свои особенности: Тони моментом понял, какие они — настоящие русские горки. Хотелось глухо, ватно, слабо, до ноющей зубной боли, но с такими проблесками агрессии, что хоть сам лезь в кандалы. Быть стальным Кэпом оказалось не сахар.

Не то чтоб он без этого знания раньше хорошо жил, но с ним стало не легче: особенно тяжело было контролировать желание подойти и взять свое, с учетом того, что подойти и взять он мог практически любого. Кроме Барнса. Барнс сам мог подойти и взять, и Тони в страшном сне не хотелось узнать, как он там, внутри себя, от этих желаний удерживается. Но сегодня был день сбычи мечт, и хочешь не хочешь, а знанием могло присвистеть.

В нормальном состоянии Тони нравился Роджерс. Роджерса крыло от Рамлоу. И от Барнса. От Барнса сильнее, но как-то расплывчато, привычно и с болью в подреберье. Даже интересно, Капитан сам осознавал, в какой степени он хочет своего дружка? Тони осторожно перевел взгляд на самого себя и прислушался к эмоциям — и снова не подвело. Тони Старк тоже был у Кэпа в эротической обойме. А у него самого еще не остыли впечатления, как внутри тела Рамлоу сносит планку от Барнса, печет от Роджерса и екает от Старка. Оставалось узнать, по ком звонит колокол у Стальной Лапы, и можно зачинать оргию. Или писать завещание. То-то им так славно работалось вчетвером — что не миссия, то дивная удача. Допрыгались. Это что ж за кровать заказывать придется?

Тони легко подхватил с пола капитанский щит, пока все остальные еще только соображали, в два шага оказался у стола и накрыл ржавую пакость крышкой из вибраниума. Им нужна передышка. А то шлеп-хлоп, опять всех перетасует, а Тони сейчас совсем не в масть учиться управлять бионикой и фильтровать обсценную лексику.

— Думаешь, спасет? — Барнс неспешно проверил нацепленный арсенал и остался доволен. Ну, судя по хмурой зверской морде, которая не стала ни хмурее, ни зверее, — доволен.

— А есть другие мысли, сержант? Мы имеем дело с воздействием неясной природы. Вибраниум экранирует до девяноста процентов излучений.

— То есть, ты даешь девять из десяти? — уточнил Роджерс.

— Я не даю ни-че-го. У меня мысли в салат от смены позиций. Привык к своей тушке, знаешь ли, мне в ней лучше думается. И еще, я до сих пор не понял, как оно вообще может менять личности в отрыве от мозга? Это нарушение физики и биологии.

— Личности? Я думал, оно меняет души, — судя по гудению репульсоров, Роджерс уже вовсю ковырялся в настройках. На возмущенное сопение Тони он пожал плечами и аргументировал: — Вдруг нападут, а я не готов?

— А то здесь больше отбиваться некому! Кругом беззащитные сироты, куда не плюнь. На случай вторжения у нас есть Рамлоу, который и без того долбанутый, а в теле Барнса так и вовсе — помесь «Малыша» с «Толстяком». Снимем наручники и зажмуримся. Что останется — закрасим. А вот если ты поломаешь костюм — новый сам собирать будешь.

— Он тебе соберет. Винтажный, нахуй. На паровой тяге, — спрогнозировал Рамлоу и уселся на ящик. Скованные за спиной руки мешали ему нормально выпрямиться, поза получилась неловкой. — Хуйню с рук не снимай пока, у тебя, мудака, в башке насрано — я два раза фиолетового хомяка видел. В пиздатом доспехе.

— Часть терапии. Док говорил: визуализация образов с помощью препаратов поможет мне справиться с синдромом жертвы…

— Нашлась жертва… К хуям такие образы. Че он хоть пиздрячит?

— Ничего не делает. Просто хомяк. В доспехах, — заржал Барнс.

Надо признать, что улыбка Барнса на лице Рамлоу смотрелась круто. Смеялся он искренне, во все тридцать два, в отличие от майора, который обычно кривил губы или ухмылялся.

— А мне он понравился. Правда, немного неожиданно возник, — добавил Роджерс и в броне что-то заискрило. — Ага, вот оно как управляется. Тони, зачем такие сложные интерфейсы? Две кнопки — включить и выключить. За каким чертом усложнять? А хомяк — милый.

— Ебанутые вы, — задумчиво, даже с толикой нежности, протянул Рамлоу. — И вы, и хомяк ваш. Старк тоже ебанутый — у него там охуенная кнопка есть. Пиздорит видео с Марса. На видео — камешек. Онлайн-трансляция.

— Ага, нашел. А в чем смысл? — Роджерс вопросительно глянул на Тони.

Тот смутился:

— Ни в чем. Просто камушек.

— Угу, пиздец тут все нормальные. Как бы хомяк от нас не съебался, зассав.

— А ты самый здоровый? У тебя пластид на лопатке вшит, с детонатором в гарнитуре, — припомнил Тони и сам удивился знанию.

Остальные тоже напряглись.

Барнс замер, словно прислушиваясь к внутреннему голосу, и уточнил:

— Под левой. Хорошая штука. Гарантия — сто процентов.

Рамлоу нахмурил морду Барнса и всем стало не по себе:

— Ты нихуя не должен про него знать.

— Значит, не только личность, — сообразил Тони, — но и какие-то куски памяти в доступе. Вот почему ты так с управлением быстро разобрался. Роджерс, выведи мне внешний монитор на лицевой щиток и дай полный доступ. Папочке нужно подумать. Или вылезай из брони, она и без начинки работать будет.

— Не хотелось бы. Очень неуютно себя чувствую. Так хоть иллюзия силы остается, — Роджерс перекинул управление и дал доступ.

— Эта иллюзия может раскатать в блин небольшую армию, — обиделся Тони и полез общаться с собственным детищем.

Виагра-эффект, переходивший вслед за Тони из тела в тело, здорово отвлекал, но теперь хотя бы имел понятное происхождение: чужое-свое-общее наслаивалось, вытаскивая наверх самое сильное и жизнеспособное. А что в мире жизнеспособнее инстинкта размножения? Не то чтоб в пещере было особо с кем, особенно без риска для жизни, но инстинкт штука тупая, ему все равно — мальчик, девочка. Главное, есть чем и куда.

Джарвис по-прежнему твердил, что ничего не заметил. Ни один датчик на костюме не засек нестандартной активности. Тупик. Магический тупик. Значит, нужно двигаться другим путем и искать подобия.

Тони попытался сосредоточиться на формулировке запроса, но тут за спиной отчетливо звякнуло, и все стало значительно веселее.


	2. Джей

**Джей**

Джей зажмурился, привыкая к очередной карусельке.

Внутреннее чувство опасности, несмотря на дурдом, царящий вокруг, молчало в мотоциклетный пыльник, а значит, от ситуации пока можно было получать удовольствие.

Хотя сегодня с предсказанием будущего не клеилось, и расхотелось доверять даже родной, надежной, как базальт, интуиции.

После собственной головы любая другая казалась тихим санаторием с режимом спи-кушай-смотри на закат.

Голова в этот раз попалась высокотехнологичная, изобретательская. Слева-справа светились экраны, на периферии вещал отчетами Джарвис, через камеры на экраны внутри шлема транслировалась всеобщая сцена охуения.

На этот раз охуение было слабенькое — баллов на пять по шкале Рихтера.

С каждым последующим проворотом магической ржавой херни реагировали все спокойнее: благо, его собственное тело уже сидело в наручниках. Джей представил, что было бы, попади он сам в свою голову впервые, — и содрогнулся.

Шут с ним, с хомяком! Это они еще бабайку не видели: хорошо, что тот появлялся циклично, как ПМС, и как раз на прошлой неделе отдежурил свое.

Тело Стива разминало плечи, шею, перенося вес с правой ноги на левую, — зарядка, даже такая легенькая, была крайне профессиональной. Значит, внутри Рамлоу.

Джей прикинул, кто сейчас в его домике: по всему выходило, что Тони.

— Сержант, ты мне потом покажешь того мифического хуёлога, который тебе сказал свое психологическое распиздяйство визуализировать? Я его на молекулы разъебу. Блядский хомяк. Но за каким хуем он в тораксе?

Ага, точно Тони. Даже без речевого фильтра сложными словами швыряется: «мифического», «визуализировать», и вид брони опознал. Вот что значит образование.

— У меня в детстве книжка была, про Грецию. С картинками. А психиатра-консультанта покажу. Иногда профф становится нежно-зеленый, и еще большой вопрос, кто кого разъебет, — отозвался Джей. Нашел кнопку с видео с Марса, полюбовался на камешек. Почувствовал, что не одинок во Вселенной и рядом еще много долбанутых. Потом раскрыл щиток: — Тони, а ты был прав. Техника сложная, но ловлю просто на лету. Хотя не должен. Стив, у тебя так же было?

Стив предсказуемо отозвался из тела Рамлоу:

— Почти. Я только поверхностно глянул. Все равно буду полагаться на рукопашный бой, привычка. И я больше пытался понять, что не так… Ну, с физиологией. Не совпадение же?

Джей хохотнул — тень смущения на морде майора смотрелась пикантно, как монашка в борделе. Тони застенчиво зыркал из-за завесы волос. Сам Рамлоу невозмутимо обживал тело Капитана Америка.

— Ага, стоит, да? Куда ни заносит — стоит. У всех, — Джей не посчитал нужным использовать эвфемизмы или скрывать проблему, как только убедился в ее повсеместной распространенности. Он знает, что у него стоит. Остальные знают, и у них тоже стоит. Ну и хули молчать? Не в церкви ж. Да хоть бы и в церкви.

Джей, единственный из всех, особо не волновался, а подумал и решил — ему хорошо: не надо контролировать речь, все время следить за бионикой, на хомяка гребанного любоваться. Не, собственное тело его вполне устраивало, но схватить на халяву такой вот отпуск — тоже Багамы!

— Если замкнуло циклично, то следующая вертушка вернет все на места. Надо подождать, — Брок освоился в новом теле и уже не стесняясь крутился, оценивая боевые характеристики.

От этих упражнений внутри сжималась сладкая тугая пружина, а все, что так сжимается, — рано или поздно разожмется, это Джеймс еще со школы помнил. Он перевел взгляд на Стива, который утомленно откинулся на лавке — видимо, переваривал горячее либидо чужого тела. Да уж, внутри Рамлоу еще тот курорт. С тайским массажем и кайенским перцем.

А свидание вечернее у Стива похоже того… отменяется. Это радует.

Ситуация потихоньку накалялась. Не сказать чтоб в плохую сторону. Может, отклонение стрелки компаса от идеального плакатного направления вставит кое-кому на место мозги.

— С хуя ли ты нарисовал, что она последняя? А если нас пизданет, пять минут и все заново? Выйдем наружу — отсосем при коллективе. Вуайеризма жопа жаждет? — Тони на Стива и Рамлоу старался не смотреть, сосредоточившись на собственных берцах. Оно и правильно — это тело держать тяжелее, лучше не отвлекаться. И наручники не снимать.

— Довод. Я могу дать сигнал на общую эвакуацию.

Стиви мыслил как всегда логично. И еще он не хотел отменять вечернюю встречу. Порядочный. Только вот сейчас совсем неясно, кто внутри Капитана Америка на этой свиданке сидеть будет.

— Бригада улетит без нас. Нам пусть оставят джет с летчиками. Самим управлять рискованно — поменяет местами в полете, а я автопилоту не сильно доверяю. Опустим перегородку между кабиной и салоном, обрубим любое вещание. И прямиком в Башню, к Старку, разбираться.

— Роджерс, а ты уверен, что нам от этой хрени можно отдаляться? — спросил Рамлоу и подошел к столу.

Натюрморт был спокойней некуда: стол стоял, щит лежал. Подтеков ржавчины с краев не виднелось. Рамлоу проверил перчатки, плотно ли натянуты, и осторожно, кончиками пальцев, подцепил за край.

Ничего не произошло. Все остались при своих: и стол при щите, и щит при столе, и руки при пальцах.

Майор осмелел и медленно снял щит со стола.

— И куда эта хуйня съебалась? — озвучил за всех Тони, любуясь чистой столешницей.

Джей неспешно снялся с места, подошел к Рамлоу и, аккуратно перехватив щит за другой край, перевернул.

— Ну, зато она стала переносной, — поспешил он утешить Стива, у которого от вида расплескавшийся по внутренней поверхности щита ржавой дряни глаза загорелись нехорошим светом. Примерно так он на Золу смотрел. И на читаури. И до войны — на рагу с говядиной. — Рамлоу, ты сейчас Кэп. Вызывай птичку. Здесь нас точно больше ничего не держит.

Перелет из Туниса в Штаты запомнился бесконечной кадрилью: видимо, от высоты и чувства полета руна совсем взбесилась. Их тасовало как придется и в разном порядке. Один раз, увидев хомяка, Джеймс уже обрадовался ему как родному, но тут ржавая пакость прочухала, что налажала, и в следующие пять минут планомерно кидала всех из тела в тело, исключив из цепочки собственные тушки напрочь.

Происходящее напоминало вакханалию, только без выпивки, женщин и веселья.

Восемь часов полета превратились в кромешный ад, состоящий из мата, головокружения, чужих эмоций и непрекращающегося, непрерывно нарастающего возбуждения.

Каждая пересменка сил отхапывала немерено. Не хуже смены в угольной шахте.

В итоге, когда джет приземлился на посадочную площадку башни, тело Джея и тело Стива еще худо-бедно своих седоков вынесли, майора пришлось волочь, а Железному человеку пришлось воспользоваться репульсорами.

Пилоты джета, насладившись зрелищем, свечкой стартанули в небо. Тот, кто сейчас занимал место Стива, показал им фак. Кажется, это был он сам, но уже не точно. Магическая каруселька крутила — прочухиваться не успевали. Иногда казалось, что ты есть в двух телах одновременно, а иногда — что тебя и вовсе нет.

Кучей ввалившись в пентхаус, попадали куда придется, отпихнув щит с ржавой дрянью в восемь рук как можно дальше от себя.

— Я тоскую по хомяку и своим диагнозам, — признался Джей, понимая: уже никакие силы не отскребут его сейчас от такого мягкого и пушистого ковра. Здесь его родина, здесь он и сдохнет.

— Был бы охуенно рад вернуть тебе все в комплекте, — ворчливо отозвалось собственное тело, упавшее где-то рядом мордой вниз.

— Рамлоу?

— Он самый. Снимай наручники. За гребаный перелет мы к твоей тушке уже притерлись. Кто-то хомяку даже щит присобачил — как у Кэпа, но вместо звезды семечка.

— Вы испортили мою галлюцинацию? — Джей приподнялся на локтях и подполз сам к себе. Проверил пульс, заглянул в зрачки, потом набрал на наручниках восьмизначный код и они, перестав гудеть, разомкнулись.

— Скорее, она испортилась сама по себе. Нас трое, мы меняемся слишком часто. Наши мозги никогда не подвергались общению со столь разрушительными вещами, как электричество, криокамера и коммунизм. Ну, если не считать ток-шоу, конечно, — Тони, оседлавший тело Рамлоу, хозяйственно потрошил бар. 

Достал что-то янтарное и дорогое на вид, отхлебнул с отвращением и всунул в руки Стиву, который успел выбраться из брони и теперь с наслаждением вытянул чужие, но уставшие от этого беспредела конечности.

— Твои мозги помножь на наше сознание. Рамлоу уже почти не матерится, когда рулит тобой, вернее, ругается, но по желанию, Роджерс со своим здравым смыслом и королевским занудством — погибель для любых глюков, а у меня дурацкое чувство юмора. Есть все шансы, что после такой терапии ты, Стальная лапа, конечно, останешься чокнутым маньяком, но будешь самым вменяемым маньяком на нашем континенте. С самым опупенным глюком-хомяком. Я ему еще глаза-лазеры сделаю.

— Какая радость.

— А то! — Тони отхлебнул еще и вопросительно глянул на Рамлоу.

— Два стакана. Потом жратва или останавливайся, — ответил тот на незаданный вопрос, заправил за уши мешавшие патлы и начал растирать запястье живой руки. — Наша гениальная детка сможет работать отсюда? Или нам надо еще куда-то переться и эту дрянь тащить?

— Ваша гениальная детка сможет работать даже с Марса, — Тони разлил по стаканам бурбон, что-то понажимал на панели у стойки. — Но не хотелось бы по три раза туда-сюда после каждой карусели бегать. У всех теперь полный доступ к Джарвису и остальным сокровищам Смауга. Еда тоже прибудет — минут через семь, если ресторан не подведет. Тащите сюда свои туши, работать будем с пола — у меня от этой круговерти уже тошнота. Лично я собираюсь возлежать.

— Ты еще стакан на голодный желудок въебашь - и возлежишь по-любому. Хочешь пить — жди еду, — Рамлоу очень плавно поднялся с пола и парой скользящих шагов перетек на указанный Старком ковер. Взял стакан, закинул в себя бурбон, прислушался и досадливо поморщился — правильно, сыворотка алкоголь тут же перерабатывала в энергию. Никакого опьянения, чистое топливо.

А Джей от увиденного чуть не поперхнулся — уж больно хорошо он знал себя и свои повадки. И вот это «перетекание в скольжение» он использовал только в двух случаях: когда нужно было бесшумно и красиво убить — или смертельно сильно понравиться. Показательные выступления, тройной аксель от Солдата.

Убивать майор вроде никого не собирался. Оставалось прояснить траекторию демонстрации.  
Вектор приложения усилий концентрировался на Стиве. Хоть стрелку рисуй.

С учетом того, что у Капитана Америка сегодня однозначно срывалось свидание с той грудастой девицей, которая уже месяц окучивала его, как фермер картошку, старания Рамлоу могли всем выйти боком. Или каким другим, более интересным местом.

Стив уже о свидании не думал. Тело Тони, в которое его занесло, было точно не из вибраниума и среагировало на демонстрацию очень правильно. А Рамлоу еще и подвинулся ближе, якобы освобождая место Джею. Угу, на ковре в сорок квадратных метров. В тесноте, да не в обиде.

От хороших союзников не отказываются. Джей правила игры принял, расслабил липучки, нащупал и потянул вниз потайные молнии:

— О, Стив, тут все-таки есть застежки. А я-то думал, форма держится исключительно на твоей добродетели.

— И на силе воли, — любуясь видом, дополнил Рамлоу.

— И на патриотизме, — Тони перетащил на пол какую-то уйму ноутбуков, планшетов, камер и теперь как жадная сорока раскладывал все это по импровизированному гнезду из проводов.

— Нет, патриотизм форма выгодно подчеркивает, — Джей приземлился справа от Рамлоу, еще больше впечатав его в ошалевшего от обсуждения своей персоны Стива.

Тот только с возмущением смотрел на друга детства, от которого такой подлянки ну никак не ожидал.

— Баки, нам есть о чем поговорить и без обсуждения моей… моих…

— Сейчас, чисто технически, тут все мое. Что бы ты там под этими «моя-моих» не имел, — Джеймс окончательно расстегнул форму, и она змеиной шкурой сползла на пояс. Под формой у Капитана Америка был только сам Капитан. Удачно. — Так что, хочу — трогаю, хочу — даю трогать другим.

— Бесплатно? — уточнил Тони, устраиваясь в гнезде из техники и запуская какие-то полупрозрачные экраны, которые сразу начали медленно вращаться вокруг своей оси. На непривычно сосредоточенную морду Рамлоу они бросали бледные отсветы, отчего та становилась еще более зловещей и вдохновленной. Только рогов не хватало. Фауст Гете в исполнении студии Браззерс.

— Сразу видно богатого человека — всюду ищет халяву. Патриотизм — бесценен. Так что — да, бесплатно. Но в порядке очереди, а то затопчут.

— Баки!

— Хочешь быть первым в очереди?

Стив возмущенно округлил глаза. На лице Тони это смотрелось мило.

— Бак.

— Он не хочет быть первым в очереди, — Рамлоу демонстративно, со щелчками, отжал кнопки брони, стащил ее через голову, оставшись в серебристом поддоспешнике. — А я хочу.

Джей помог ему снять оружейную сбрую, крепившуюся к ремням, и стянул штаны с собственной задницы.

Трогать свое тело оказалось странно. И смотреть на него со стороны тоже. Но упускать шикарный шанс подразнить Стива, которого перемкнуло на безупречности, было глупо. Да и Рамлоу с такой прямой декларацией о намерениях стоил того, чтобы рискнуть. Огребать вдвоем значительно веселее. А тут такая подходящая компания.

— Майор, ты…

— Роджерс, я — избалованная скотина, — у Рамлоу в глазах плясали огненные черти и корчили рожи. Неспособность Стива понимать юмор на грани фола провоцировала всех вывести ситуацию на фазу невозвращения. И Рамлоу, похоже, решил идти ва-банк. — Привык, знаешь ли, к хорошему. Если мне приспичило ебаться и я не в окопе под обстрелом, то согласный партнер находится очень быстро. А тут уже девять часов дурдома, хомяков и никаких приятных ощущений, — Рамлоу, вываливающий на Стива ворох личной информации, щедро плеснул керосина в общий костер.

— Ощущения есть, — возразил Джей. — Прогресса нету.

Рамлоу кивнул согласно и продолжил:

— Сам посуди, Кэп. Продажные женщины нам не светят. Нет в мире шлюх с таким высоким допуском, а происходящее на данный момент — государственная тайна. Страна почти лишилась двоих модификантов и создателя противоракетной обороны. Девочки, у которых в сумочках есть информация подобного уровня секретности, выглядят так, что у тебя на них даже из большого патриотического чувства не встанет. А тут — волнующий новый опыт. Для некоторых. И кстати, я в тебе уже был — глубоко под шкурой. И я тебе нравлюсь. В том самом смысле. И Тони нравится. Очень. А от Барнса так и вовсе начинается тахикардия, да? Не хочешь участвовать — присутствуй. Тут все добровольно. Когда еще удастся символ нации подержать за жопу? Я потом извинюсь, Роджерс. Могу даже письменно. В трех экземплярах. Барнс, фото на память сделаем?

— Я вас благословляю на блуд, дети мои.

Тони встрял как раз вовремя: Стив уже открыл рот, чтобы обрушить на Рамлоу с Джеем праведный гнев, громы, молнии и прочий Армагеддон. Последнее время у Стива с гневом все было хорошо, а вот с юмором — не ахти. И без юмора — тоже не очень. И совсем уж хреново без юмора с Джеем.

В новом веке старая дружба как-то не задалась. И это здорово бесило. У него не получалось дружить под гнетом тотального контроля, которым пригрузил его Стив. В рамках работы сотрудничество было чудесным: на стороне Джея — колоссальный боевой опыт, Стив — прекрасен как стратег, плюс сам по себе — единица устрашающей мощи. Тони обеспечивал им необходимое техническое оснащение и координировал операции. Рамлоу со своими штурмовиками подчищал хвосты, когда они увлекались. Увлекались часто, поэтому у ребят работы хватало, а майора ценили на вес платины — кто им еще простит столько распиздяйства?

Но стоило сдать оружие в арсенал — начинались проблемы. Стив любил смотреть кино, Джею нравилось слушать музыку. Стив хотел неспешных бесед за ужином на кухне, Джею грели сердце уютные кафешки, где всегда можно было попробовать что-то новое. И так во всем — они перестали совпадать, как сточенные шестеренки из одних часов, которые на полвека разлучили, установив в разные механизмы.

Стиви настаивал на своем ритме жизни. Ему так было удобнее. Легче писать отчеты о своем подшефном киборге, за которого он нес полную ответственность. Джей подотчетной единицей быть не желал, что и демонстрировал. Дошло до драки. Старк даже не ругался, когда ремонтировал бионику и заменял пластины: молча чинил двенадцать часов подряд, и вырубился, когда закончил, прямо на верстаке. А Рамлоу притащил в больничную палату к Стиву апельсины и торт со стриптизершей внутри. Это была самая заслуженная работница отрасли, с датой рождения, приуроченной к уходу Капитана Америка на фронт. Челюсть майору вправляли в том же госпитале.

Жить рядом не выходило, хоть тресни. Ругались. Снова дрались. В итоге Джей переехал на другой конец города. Стив звонил два дня, потом перестал. Встречи вне работы сократились до необходимых: памятные даты, чьи-то дни рождения, рауты. Стив смотрел в спину печальными глазами, потом сдавал руководству отчеты о поведении сотрудника 890-ЗС, брал под локоток очередную Лили-Венди-Глорию и шел жить нормальной жизнью нормального человека.

Джей пожимал плечами и, сдирая с себя и с автомобиля установленную за день прослушку, отправлялся по делам: в бары, в подвальные полулегальные пабы, в совсем нелегальные курильни — туда, где жизнь кипела, бурлила и ощущалась. Правда, такое автономное существование не мешало ему каждую секунду быть в курсе местонахождения Капитана Америка. А также знать, где, с кем, когда и во сколько он вернется домой.

А теперь, значит, от него тахикардия? Да он этой тахикардии ждал с открытия Золотых Ворот. И как это он просмотрел? Вернее, почему не смотрел вовсе, снайпер хуев? Принял за фон? За родное, привычное, направленное на Стива? Джей прикрыл глаза, представил себе себя — во всех красках и позах, и вслушался в реакцию тела. В принципе, мог и не вслушиваться — такая Ниагара еще на подлете вибрацией с ног сбивала. Беда с этими порядочными людьми. Никакого от них житья. Набьют себе мозг глупой моралью, а окружающие — страдай, думай, что не так и какого хрена творится.

Внутри внезапно стало хорошо. Захотелось полюбить весь мир, и некоторые отдельные его элементы — особенно.

— Я рад, что ваши желания целиком совпадают с необходимостью. Потому что новости у меня для вас паскудные, — тем временем продолжил Тони.

Его перебили приятным: где-то в глубине пентхауса тренькнул лифт, и пятеро мелких плоских роботов привезли на спинках коробки с едой. Тихо гудя и переговариваясь писком, они сгрузили все на ковер и уехали.

— Сначала едим, потом новости? — спросил он.

— Можно совместить, — Стив, мрачно зыркнув на Джея и Рамлоу, сгреб себе что-то вкусное. Откусил, прожевал и устало прикрыл глаза.

— Вот знаешь, за что тебя, Кэп, не любят? — Тони говорил с набитым ртом, отчего речь стала неразборчивой. — За неумение получать удовольствие. Сам не ешь с аппетитом и другим вкусовые ощущения сбиваешь. Впрочем, отдаю должное: кто-то же должен дергать этих двоих за ошейники, а меня за чувство долга.

— Я как-то за всеобщей любовью не гонюсь. Мне не нравится ситуация, в которую мы влипли. Прошло уже более десяти часов, а мы топчемся на месте, и обстановка все ухудшается.

— Стиви, признайся честно: ты просто не любишь нарушать данное слово, а кто-то обещал кровь из носу быть сегодня в задрипанном театре на чьей-то пафосной и бездарной постановке, — сдал Джей приятеля с потрохами.

— Да, обещал, — Стив с явным сожалением отложил в сторону опустевший контейнер и холодно посмотрел в ответ. — Выводы о качестве мюзикла хотелось бы сделать самому. Но спасибо за заботу. Я оценил твое знание предмета, который тебя абсолютно не касается.

Хорошее настроение рассосалось мгновенно. Стив как был мелким гавнюком, так им остался — настроение мог испортить кому угодно за минуту. Хоть Гитлеру.

— Всегда к твоим услугам.

— Это Майла, что ли, за Кэпа взялась? — спросил Рамлоу, сходу кладя болт на всякие тайны личной жизни и прочую конфиденциальность. — Ну, брюнетка. Из снабженцев. Все о театре свистит и глазки закатывает? С четвертым размером бортовых орудий на верхней палубе и с пятым на нижней?

— Угу. На сегодня был назначен первый абордаж и пальба из всех стволов, а тут мы со своим кармическим переполохом, — Джей жевал, не чувствуя вкуса. Удивительно: похоже, в теле, накаченном сывороткой Эрскина, сильно смазывались все полутона — рецепторы различали только соленое-сладкое-кислое. И это при работающем обонянии. Бедный Стив, вот почему он так равнодушен к еде. Тут поневоле задумаешься: что лучше — жевать трюфели, словно они — картон, или на хомяка смотреть?

— Кэп, ты крупно должен нам и этой ржавой хрени, — Рамлоу ткнул пальцем в щит и заржал в голос. — Не, ну если ты свободных нравов, то вперед! Я буду глубоко охуевать, но вида не подам.

Стив вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Попроси Майлу показать свои фото. Семилетней давности. Тебе понравится. Правда, там не Майла. А Майлз. Забавный паренек, рост скромный, щуплый, не красавец. Но зато какая целеустремленность! — и Рамлоу заржал самым неприличным образом. — Если уж лезть в койку — так к Капитану Америка!

Тони всхлипнул от смеха и выронил недоеденный пирог куда-то в гущу проводов:

— Роджерс, а я считал тебя консерватором, практически диплодоком. Признаю ошибку — ты вполне себе современный ящер широких взглядов. Горячо одобряю, хоть и не разделяю.

Джей пытался сдержаться, уткнувшись носом в контейнер с остатками еды, но хохот прорывался наружу. Ай да Майлз, вот это наглость!

Наконец, он не выдержал и заржал в голос, утирая слезящиеся глаза.

Стив мрачно осмотрел гыкающую компанию, осуждающе покачал головой, потер переносицу и не выдержал — тоже улыбнулся.

— Рамлоу, ты уверен?

— Видел личное дело. Майла в обеспечении числится. Есть доступ. У тебя, полковник, все строго по Фрейду — стоит исключительно на мужиков. Что бы они там на себе не вырастили.

Улыбка Стива несколько подувяла. Ну да, с таким диагнозом водить мимо носа Джеймса всяких Мэри-Салли-Лиззи становится тяжелее.

— Мда, — Тони восхищенно покачал головой. — Майлу надо ставить начальником снабжения. Аппетит как у аллигатора: если кусать — так за лучшую задницу всея ЩИТа. После таких новостей мои покажутся ерундой. В общем, краткий анализ подтверждает: это действительно магия. А библиотека Конгресса убеждена, что магия недобрая. И старая. Если не сказать - древняя.

— А что старая магия делала в новых катакомбах этих борцов за личный капитал в Тунисе? — спросил Стив.

— Хранилась. Пряталась. Обитала. На выбор. Она финикийская. Карфагенское царство, — Тони легким жестом, который смотрелся в теле Рамлоу как приглашение выпить, смахнул виртуальные экраны в коробки ноутов. — Царство, как известно, было разрушено. Римлянами. Город, рядом с которым катакомбы, Сус — это древний торговый центр. Не Карфаген, конечно, но тоже хорош. Типа Лос-Анжелеса по нашим меркам. Легионам он достался на халяву — жители согласились открыть ворота в обмен на гражданство и прочие плюшки. Тех, кто возражал, — уговорили мечами. Свои же. Так вот, среди возражающих была семья тогдашнего градоправителя, царского кума-свата-брата. Состав семьи: он собственной персоной, гарем из жен, десяток детей, а также рабы, слуги, телохранители и — внимание! — три сильнейших мага Востока.

— Отбились? — спросил Стив. Он всегда млел от таких древних сказок и надеялся на лучшее.

— Спорим, что нет? — подал голос Рамлоу.

— На что?

— Если проиграешь, с тебя — откровенный рассказ о твоих кроватных хотелках.

— А как ты гарантируешь мою правдивость? — заинтересовался Стив.

— Ну, у меня много разной интересной химии от Барнса есть. Заодно и проверим.

— Хорошо. Если проиграешь — идешь на спектакль Майлы, после которого с ней… с ним ужинаешь.

Две руки сошлись в крепком пожатии, Джей разбил и пихнул Тони под локоть:

— Вещай, умник. Публика в нетерпении.

— Римляне — народ обстоятельный. Если у них где-то происходило что-то неясное — они это документировали. И разбирались. Согласно записям, неясное случилось в ночь перед тем, как открылись ворота Суса. В римском лагере стрясся бардак: одна из центурий без приказа снялась с места и ушла. Романтично, тихо, в ночь, без шлемов. И нашли их только под утро, далеко на западе от города. Ребятки были сильно не в себе и отвечать на вопросы не могли. А пока римляне занимались своим дезертирами, из города попытался сдернуть градоначальник со своими людьми. У него почти получилось — их по случайности взяли у самых лодок, на погрузке. Если бы не жадность и любовь к сундукам — ушел бы царский родич. А так все трагично, но закономерно, завершилось. Живым не дался никто: пока воины рубились насмерть, женщины и рабы приняли яд, а тройка магов убила детей, хозяина и себя порешила. В итоге: римляне остались с городом, невменяемой, пускающей слюни, центурией на руках, трупом царского родича и его присных на шее. Но они ребята честные: все досконально описали. Даже тот бред, который несли легионеры: мол, им пригрезилось, что часть той ночи они провели в телах рабов — грузили ценности, которые этот древний мэр вывезти собирался.

— И? — Джеймс озвучил всеобщее ожидание.

— И все, — Тони развел руками. — Римляне ребята простые — главное записали и в архив. Начало нашей эры, а ты хочешь отчет на ста листах печатными буквами? Скажи спасибо, что хоть такое имеется.

— То есть, эти магические хрены махнули местами души? И пока челядь уводила тела легионеров подальше от лагеря, чтобы отвлечь войска, переселенные парни впахивали на погрузке под присмотром? — Рамлоу сверкнул довольной улыбкой. — Практичные колдуны. Роджерс, кстати, ты продул.

— Но нас-то меняет не с кем-то другим, — Стив закатил глаза, демонстрируя: худшего времени для выполнения условий спора не придумаешь. — Я правильно понял: наши катакомбы примерно там, где ходила несчастная центурия?

— В точку, Капитан. Мы цепанули остаточное, старое колдовство. И кстати, очень мощное — две тысячи лет, а работает. Впрочем, в те времена умели делать — пирамиды вон до сих пор стоят. А теперь основные новости. Это, так сказать, была лирика, аперитив. Из того, что накопал Джарвис: аналогичная руна есть в более древних свитках. Датируется двумя веками ранее, чем история с центурией. Аин Тет, или «окно в неизвестность». Использовали ее для брачных обрядов, чтобы «обрести единство». Это — точная цитата. Если собрать из разрозненных источников информацию: пару, которая заключала брак, первое время подвергали некоему воздействию — чтобы на собственной шкуре чужую шкуру прочувствовали и половую жизнь наладили. Стоила такая магия денег баснословных — уровень царей, не меньше.

— А мы, значит, задарма хапнули то, что с легионеров свалилось? — уточнил Брок и прищурился. — Как стряхивать-то будем?

— Ну, — Тони не то чтобы смутился, скорее, замешкался, формулируя: — Что и как маги нахимичили — мы не знаем. А вот про «обрести единство» в браке — написано черным по белому.

— И обретать единство мы будем через еблю? — уточнил Брок с тактичностью авианалета, подпер ладонью щеку и уставился на Тони, как учитель на любимого, но недалекого ученика.

Ученик пожал плечами:

— У руны есть предназначение. Прямое. Возможно, если мы ей посодействуем — она исчезнет. Во всяком случае, больше версий нет. Feci quod potui, faciant meliora potentes, как сказали бы наши римские друзья.

Джей бросил осторожный взгляд на Стива. Находись тот в своем теле, держать непроницаемую мину ему бы не стоило труда, но вот чужое лицо управлению подчинялось плохо и выдавало весь спектр эмоций. Стив злился: рот был крепко сжат, скулы ходили ходуном, взгляд как у человека, узнавшего, что доктор Менгеле жив и разносит газеты на его улице, а вечерами посещает клуб макраме через дорогу.

Идея начинать отношения с групповушки самому Джею не сильно нравилась: он бы предпочел одного Стива и за крепко закрытой дверью. Бронированной. Но Старк был в первую очередь — умником, а уже потом всем остальным. И если он предложил постельный вариант, то вряд ли потому, что построил коварные планы по совращению двух модификантов и одного майора. Скорее, по причине безвыходности ситуации. Да и постоянно растущее и становящееся почти невыносимым возбуждение подсказывало — древняя магическая дрянь хочет горизонтальной конкретики и плевать она хотела с финикийской колокольни на их моральные мучения.

— А если мы это провернем, а с единством так и не выйдет? — иронично подняв бровь, спросил Стив.

— Ну хоть напряжение сбросим, — Рамлоу поднялся на ноги, стягивая с плеч поддоспешник. — Где здесь душ? У меня эта желтая пыль только что в жопу не набилась. Ненавижу пустыни!

— Прямо и направо, — скоординировал Тони.

Джей тоже встал.

— Составлю компанию, — бросил он и, стараясь не смотреть на Стива, побрел за Рамлоу. — Покажу, как руку чистить.

— А то твой бывший куратор этого не знает, — прилетело в спину.

Джей решил игнорировать подколку.

Ванная комната была обширной и включала в себя все, что могла включать ванная в доме Старка. Заботливые роботы притаранили на выпуклых черных спинках полотенца и уволокли куда-то в недра башни пыльную форму.

Рамлоу, сбросив на пол поддоспешник, снял душевую лейку и, выставив ее на максимальную мощность, включил воду. Пластины на руке действительно требовали ухода, особенно после песка: протез, несмотря на крайнюю надежность, обладал солидным возрастом и иногда начинал шалить.

Поднять все пластины вертикально удалось не с первого раза — на локте смещенная ячейка норовила зацепиться и не давала встать целому ряду. Джей придержал ее, помогая. Потом отнял у Рамлоу душ и принялся отмывать бионику.

Смотреть на самого себя со стороны было странно. Касаться — еще страннее. Испытывать при этом почти болезненное возбуждение — и вовсе запредельно чудесато. Приходилось останавливаться, заставлять себя сосредоточиться, разжимать пластины, перенастраивать и снова промывать, стараясь убрать из щелей даже самые мелкие частички пыли.

Вспомнилось, как лет пять назад, Рамлоу так же отскребал его в душевых одной из баз Гидры: отмывал долго и тщательно, стоя рядом, под ледяной водой, и обласкивая каждую пластину бионики. Как его колотило, как тяжело он дышал под конец этой странной полупроцедуры-полуэкзекуции. Как покусывал обветренные губы и стряхивал со лба водяные капли. И как Джей на мгновение прочел в этих темных, шалых глазах, что могло бы произойти, не ошивайся в пяти метрах от них два автоматчика с твердыми убеждениями и большим окладом.

Сейчас все повторялось. Только вместо янтарных глаз Джей смотрел в свои собственные, серые, на дне которых полыхало так, что становилось жарко и хотелось выкрутить холодный кран на полную.

Рамлоу спрашивать не стал, просто шагнул вперед и, ухватив за плечо, втянул под теплые струи. Жадно осмотрел, провел руками по груди и плечам, чуть царапнул ногтями кубики пресса и внезапно притерся всем телом, да так крепко, что Джеймса прошило удовольствием от основания шеи до коленей.

Это было непривычно и чертовски здорово: сыворотка Золы сильно понижала чувствительность кожи, особенно выше пояса. В боевых условиях этому качеству цены не было, а вот в мирное время Джей ощущал себя каменным троллем из сказки: чтобы привлечь внимание, по плечу его нужно было стучать, простого прикосновения не хватало. Стиву такого счастья не перепало, зато эликсир Эрскина повредил другое: возбуждение в теле разливалось от затылка до пяток, но оказалось странным, непривычным и в целом глухим, словно эхо в густом лесу. Но на Рамлоу он реагировал словно короткими проблесками, прошибающими эту пелену.

Вот только сейчас напротив стояло его собственное тело со всеми минусами и плюсами, и там внутри был адски горячий парень, который даже стального Стива выбивал из равновесия.

Нужно было что-то делать.

Джей тщательно припомнил, где и как самому себе сделать хорошо, и медленно опустился на колени. Рамлоу не ожидал, шумно выдохнул и вцепился в волосы:

— Ебаный ты ураган, Барнс. Сразу на двенадцать баллов.

— Ты — внутри меня. Хочешь рассказать мне обо мне? — Джей жестко прикусил кожу бедра и с удовлетворением прислушался к шипению. — Давай, пой, я послушаю.

Потом прошелся сильными, жесткими прикосновениями по всему паху, ожег жарким дыханием тонкую чувствительную кожу и медленно вобрал уже твердый член в рот.

Рамлоу судорожно выдохнул, а Джей представил себе то, что представлял так часто — и за стойками ночных баров, и в шумных клубах, и в уютной, но пустой квартире: Стива, который стоит перед ним на коленях и медленно, с чувством ему отсасывает. Черт, несправедливость, самое вкусное зрелище всегда достается кому-то другому…

Рамлоу додумать не дал — ухватил за короткие волосы и медленно двинулся глубже, давая время привыкнуть:

— Охуенный рот. Прикрой зубы, вот так, хорошо. Барнс, ты бы себя видел. Или не себя. Роджерса. Ебать, голова кругом. Хочу глубже, до конца хочу.

Джей согласно моргнул и расслабил горло. Рамлоу, несмотря на бешеное, хрипящее дыхание, не спешил, сдерживался — двигался плавно, тягуче. 

От каждого движения по животу пробегала волна смазанной щекотки: тело Стива странно, неполноценно чувствовало возбуждение — так же калечно, как вкус еды. Словно его обмотали слоем ваты. Чего-то не хватало. Джей откинул в сторону всякую стеснительность — да и о каком смущении может идти речь, если он отсасывает сам себе? — и принялся в жестком, но неспешном темпе надрачивать член, одновременно пропуская Рамлоу все глубже в глотку. Возбуждение сразу стало острее и четче. С каждым толчком, с каждым сильным движением кисти оно разворачивалось из клубка в полотно, обволакивая, но не усиливаясь. Собираясь в фокус, но не обещая разрядки.

Джей сосредоточился на ощущении горячего члена на языке, запрокинул голову, открыл глаза и встретил совершенно безумный взгляд: темный, поплывший, восхищенный. И его наконец-то проняло насквозь, как раскаленной струной.

— Твою мать, Барнс. Языком давай, снизу. Еще, — Рамлоу не командовал, просил шепотом, жарко оглаживал щеки и шею свободной рукой, но не позволял отклониться в сторону или взять свой ритм, словно опасался — отпустит на секунду и все исчезнет. И взгляд не отводил — держал им цепко, крепче, чем рукой за волосы. — Хорошо, ебаный боже, хорошо-то как…

От этого шепота стало еще жарче, под ребрами защекотало возбуждением. Уже знакомым, родным — так, именно так реагировало его собственное тело — сильнее, сочнее, чувственней. Маховик желания внутри раскручивался: чем ярче Джей вспоминал собственные реакции, тем лучше чужое тело подчинялось, стараясь соответствовать. Он бросал свои воспоминания — о том, как может быть хорошо, о том, как кайфово сейчас и как будет охуенно потом — в топку чужой головы. Мысли сгорали, выплавляясь, перерождаясь в нечто третье — не принадлежащее ни ему, ни Стиву. Ватная обертка, глушащая ощущения, таяла, испарялась от жара.

Рамлоу окончательно сорвался со стопоров, оскалившись, загонял член в горло длинными глубокими толчками. Потом замедлился, тряхнул головой, заржал и выдал:

— Твой глюк меня не выдержал. Лопнул, нахуй.

Джей выпустил член изо рта, потерся об него щекой, прикусил осторожно и пробормотал:

— Проебал хомяка. Тебе нельзя доверять ценные вещи. Главное, чтоб сейчас не крутануло...

И, конечно же, их крутануло. Кто бы мог подумать!


	3. Стив

Переход в этот раз оказался резче и болезненней.

Видимо, расстояние сыграло роль: Бак и Рамлоу ушли, по мнению финикийской дряни, слишком далеко. И она дернула за поводки.

Досталось сразу всем, по усиленной схеме.

Стив, например, был в шаге от того, чтобы кончить в штаны. Просто так, без видимых внешних причин. Ну, причины были, если положить руку на сердце — или на какое другое место — и постараться быть объективным: обе причины на данный момент принимали душ. Вместе. И не только душ. Он видел, как смотрел Бак. Он видел, как Бак смотрел - и ничего не сделал. Как всегда ничего не сделал.

Только если собственному телу такие фокусы давались легко — это раньше казалось, что тяжело, а теперь-то ясно, насколько его родная обертка оказалась малочувствительна, — то тело Тони реагировало на все сто процентов.

А тело Рамлоу — на гребаные триста. Сопротивление было бесполезно. И опять-таки, если честно — сопротивления особого не наблюдалось: крутанулась карусель, пришло осознание, и триста процентов чистой похоти сходу ударили в голову и вскипятили кровь. Он мучительно захрипел, удерживая себя на краю, в микроне от оргазма. В шаге от того, чтобы второй раз в жизни спустить прямо в штаны просто от мысли, от сладкой фантазии, четкой картинки: как он сам на коленях отсасывает, мыча от удовольствия, а теплые струи воды стекают по волосам Баки, отчего те шевелятся и кажутся живыми.

И почувствовал на языке вкус, точно все так и происходило. Словно обрел магические способности видеть и чувствовать через все стены — что и как делает чертов Джей Барнс с чертовым Броком Рамлоу.

Хорошо, Тони успел позакрывать все экраны и убрать технику: Стив с размаху осел на ковер и зажмурился, пытаясь вернуть контроль. Чужая похоть бродила внутри, искала выход. Своя сидела под ребрами гремучей змеей и изредка пробовала языком воздух — пора жалить или не пора?

Там, за стенами, среди хай-тек дизайна, блестящего хрома и водяной взвеси воображаемый он сам ухмыльнулся, цокнул языком, сказал: «Мгновенная карма. Справедливая дрянь. Пять звезд, все включено» — и вернулся к прерванному занятию, сладко вбирая член Баки так глубоко в горло, что представить сложно. Стив никогда не думал, что умеет так.

— Тшш… Ты смотришь, да? На нас смотришь? Ну что ты. Не паникуй, все нормально. Справимся. Смотри, как красиво. Какой ты красивый. Когда еще увижу?

Это Баки. Рядом. В теле Тони. Беспокоится, в глаза заглядывает. В черной майке, каких-то спортивных штанах — Стив вроде бы помнил, как натягивал что-то на свою-чужую задницу, выдравшись из костюма Железного человека. У Баки тело и лицо Тони, но глаза родные: шальные, пьяные и с поволокой. И взгляд такой, словно ему за час дали все центровые их квартала. Он — дал, Рамлоу — дал.

— Когда еще увидишь? — переспросил Стив и внезапно успокоился. Нет, возбуждение не улеглось, по-прежнему жгло слоем перца под кожей, грело и горело адской печкой. А вот страхи как отрезало, все и разом. — Да в любой момент, стоит только попросить. Или просто сказать.

Баки моргнул, усваивая. Прикусил губу и покачал головой, словно сожалея о чем-то.

А дальше понеслось как-то быстро и скомканно. Стив почувствовал, что уже не сидит, а лежит, и его прижимают к полу отнюдь не слабые руки. И Баки смотрит сверху, из тела Тони очень и очень сердито.

— Мелкий, я тебя понял правильно?

— Ну, — Стиву говорить не хотелось, от слов подкатывало смущение. Захотелось спрятаться под ковер. Поэтому он пошевелился, стараясь прижаться покрепче тем самым местом, которое само за него скажет.

— Такое «ну» тут у всех. Давай-ка вслух, а то потом сделаешь морду плакатом, развернешься ко мне пятой точкой и пойдешь танцевать очередную Бекки…

— Ревнуешь? — внутри стало еще горячее, захотелось прямо сейчас найти очередную, только чтобы Бак продолжал вот так смотреть. И прижимать. И злиться. Потому что вот с этим — он знал, как поступать. Когда тот молчал, кусал губы и не смотрел в глаза — вот тогда было страшнее. А сейчас не страшно, ничуть. Совсем. Ни капельки. Лишь бы не уходил.

— Я тебе сейчас морду не бью только потому, что мне перед Броком будет неудобно за испорченный фасад. Он-то вроде не виноват. Он из меня столько крови не выпил, — Бак навалился еще сильнее. — Я сказал «вслух»: без двусмысленностей и прочих вывертов.

Стив зажмурился, делая над собой усилие:

— Хочу.

— Подробней.

— Ты издеваешься? — Стив возмущенно распахнул глаза и попытался высвободиться. Возбуждение, свое и чужое, кружило голову. Тело казалось оголенным нервом, и все точки, к которым сейчас прижимался Бак, просто вопили о том, как им хорошо. Боги, как Рамлоу вообще с таким костром внутри живет? — Я под тобой лежу…

— И что? Лежать не слишком сложно, а у тебя богатый опыт: сначала подо льдом, теперь подо мной. Подробней.

Стив решил, что хорошего понемножку и надо брать всё в свои руки. Тем более, всё, мягко говоря, не возражало, а в перспективе еще и троилось. От таких мыслей где-то внутри сжималось от жадности и восторга. И вседозволенности, что наконец-то можно вот так, запросто, взять. Черт с ним, с собственным телом — сильной, но бесчувственной оберткой. Не самая большая ценность!

Выгнувшись, он с силой оттолкнулся пятками от ковра, скидывая с себя не ожидавшего такого подлого маневра Баки. Тот ловко приземлился рядом, но разница в физической подготовке все-таки была на стороне Стива — тело Рамлоу было сильнее, быстрей и тяжелей. И опытней. Да, однозначно опытней.

Он заломил Баки руку и ткнул его носом в мягкий ворс, наваливаясь сверху. И уже не отказывая себе ни в чем, сладко притерся стояком к восхитительной, прикрытой только тонкими штанами заднице.

Бак ругнулся, попытался вывернуться, но в итоге оказался прижат еще плотнее.

— Сейчас будут подробности, — буднично, словно на съемках очередного сообщения для учащихся средних школ, пообещал Стив, прикидывая, с чего начать.

Четкий план — половина победы, как говаривал Рузвельт, правда, несколько о другом. Стив решил начать с устранения помех. Штаны были прекрасны, особенно тем, что тонкая ткань хорошо тянулась и без проблем скользила по горячей коже. Белья под ними не оказалось, за это уже стоило поблагодарить собственное разгильдяйство.

— Так вот. Ты меня очень правильно понял. И в ближайшее время я постараюсь сделать все, чтобы углубить и расширить возникшее между нами понимание, — мокрую от пота майку Стив просто закатал как можно выше, а потом не отказал себе в малости — прижался губами к основанию шеи и осторожно прикусил. Баки зашипел и наподдал бедрами вверх, словно строптивый жеребец. Стив одобрил, огладил, снова притерся пахом к голой коже, оценил ощущение, расстегнул собственные штаны и вжался между ягодиц уже членом. — Я решил: проще показать, чем рассказать. Но если тебе очень нужны слова, то — да, хочу. Безмерно. Сейчас — всех троих. Их — по мере поступления. А тебя — давно. И тогда — до войны, хотел. Когда от тебя текли все девчонки в квартале. Тебе даже Брижит давала по любви, хотя остальные у нее шли по круглому счету — десятка вместо обычной пятерки. Она была премиум-класс, так сейчас говорят, верно? Мне было, право, как-то неловко вмешиваться тогда. И теперь, когда ты…

Стив замолчал, зависнув на том, как собственный член мягко скользит по потной коже. Две похоти — память тела и память памяти — слились в одну и забили такими африканскими барабанами в ушах, что Стив едва не оглох. Перед глазами был распростертый на ковре Тони, стоило сомкнуть веки, как возникала картинка-трансляция из ванной: Баки, откинувшись на стену, прикрыв глаза, мелко и часто трахал в рот его самого, стоящего на коленях. Тело Бака было на самой грани — металлическая рука сминала душевую стойку в абстракцию и оставляла сколы на плитке, а Рамлоу жадно и глубоко принимал, успевая размашисто ласкать себя. На языке стало опять солоно.

— Бак, к черту все. Даже если эта древняя хрень исчезнет — ничего не изменится. Если я тебе нужен — бери. Хоть на поводок, хоть на цепь. Только учти, я еще та жадная сука, особенно когда дорвусь до того, о чем столько мечтал, — Стив чуть приподнялся на локтях, обозначая — давая Баки свободу маневра.

— Запрешь в гараже? — Бак говорил глухо, уткнувшись в собственный локоть. Но вывернуться больше не пытался. — Будешь выгуливать только ночью в парке? Мало тебе жучков и отчетов?

— Мало, — честно признался Стив. — Я с тебя вообще глаз не спускал бы двадцать пять часов в сутки. Но придется ограничиться двадцатью четырьмя. И не говори потом, что я не предупреждал. Решай. Я не могу с полумерами, мне нужно или всё, или… всё.

Стив замер, тяжело дыша. Конечно, можно было и так, просто. Без слов, без всего. Тело просто орало: бери себе, не спрашивай, подминай. Но пусть эта древняя хрень управляет своими древними покойниками, Стивом Роджерсом она рулить не будет. Во всяком случае, не до конца. Им и без того есть кому рулить. Аж в шесть рук.

Но Бак молчал, страхи возвращались.

— Баки…

Тот фыркнул и заржал, рассеивая тревогу:

— Узнаю старого доброго Роджерса! Чуть освоился и сразу командовать. Окей, босс. Ты принят. Я беру тебя. На твоих условиях. На испытательный срок. А сейчас: или шевелись, или я поставлю печать «4F» на твоем деле.

Стив уткнулся куда-то в спину Баки, там, где горячая кожа встречалась с тканью майки, и чуть не взвыл от нахлынувшего облегчения. Стало хорошо, легко, а внутри нарастало что-то волной прибоя.

— Стиви, ты опять лежишь, и заметь, снова без пользы. Может, стоило забыть тебя в Арктике?

— Бак, они же… Сукины дети, — Стив понял, что от наслаждения почти не может пошевелиться. Оно росло, как лавина, зародившись где-то в основании шеи, скатилось на поясницу, а потом словно молотом ударило в пах. Стив успел только втиснуться членом между ягодиц и пропихнуть руку Баки под пояс, сжимая кулак.

Он никогда еще не кончал так долго. Он вообще никогда так не кончал: словно его окунули с головой в яркую, острую и короткую эйфорию, вынули и макнули опять — теперь уже во что-то более тягучее, но не менее кайфовое. По сравнению с этими оргазмами все, испытанное ранее, казалось тенью бледной. Мороком, недоудовольствием, папье-маше. За исключением того, единственного раза: когда за сутки до призыва в одной из подворотен он увидел Баки, который, подхватив под задницу королеву-Брижит, мощно и с оттяжкой трахал ее прямо у кирпичной щербатой стены. Баки был в форме, только штаны расстегнул и даже не снял фуражки. Стив тогда замер у входа в арку, не смея двинуться с места. И смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, пока его не накрыло волной. Такой же, как сегодня.

Теперь Баки был рядом, снизу. И сейчас он орал, совершенно не стесняясь, что его кто-то услышит. И точно без всякого смущения толкался Стиву в кулак, пытаясь продлить этот ураган.

— Ебическая сила. Я ж сдохну сейчас. Никогда не думал, что чужое слаще. А вот получил-расписался, — он потрясенно выдохнул и глянул на Стива через плечо. — Ты знаешь, когда мы разберемся с этой ерундой, я бы не прочь узнать, как этот «Аин Тет» повторить. У меня прям мир перевернулся. Чертова сыворотка. С сорок третьего так хорошо не было. Первый Рамлоу был, да? Это ж какой-то гребаный тротил. Как нам теперь работать-то? Как ему жопу прикрывать? И Тони не лучше. Тише, но не лучше. Придется мстить за поруганную честь. Хей, Барнс вызывает Роджерса. Отомри.

— А в сорок третьем было хорошо? — Стив вцепился в слова бульдожьей хваткой, при этом даже не подумав убрать руку от члена Баки. Наоборот, огладил по всей длине, размазывая сперму, перехватил под головкой и крепко сжал, чуть подкручивая.

Баки захрипел и выгнулся:

— Еще.

— Теперь моя очередь желать подробностей, — Стив не замедлил движений, просто ослабил хватку, превратив полноценную дрочку в невесомую ласку. От вида Баки, лежащего под ним с голым задом, от того, как тот выгибался — весьма однозначно выгибался, от его тяжелого дыхания, — от всей этой драгоценной коллекции видов и звуков стало снова жарко. Словно это не по ним сейчас асфальтоукладчиками прокатились два чужих оргазма.

— Стив, давно же было. Не помню, как ее звали, — с каждым словом Баки толкался в руку Стиву, желая обрести такое нужное трение, но получал лишь легкие поглаживания. — Кажется, она взяла меня на слабо. Мы шли из кино. Я припер ее у прямо у стенки. От нее пахло Лаки Страйк. Помнишь, зеленый, со вкусом карамели?

— Помню. Дальше.

— А дальше я ее ебал, — Баки потянулся губами к свободной руке Стива и прижался к запястью. Потом усмехнулся, обжег горячим дыханием, прикусил пальцы и сразу выпустил. — А ты на это смотрел. Прятался за афишной тумбой у входа в арку и глаз с меня не сводил. У меня аж весь левый бок полыхал от твоего взгляда. Как же было хо-ро-шо.

Вот так, несколько слов, а все, что тщательно скрывал и лелеял, — нутром наружу. Стив даже не понял — плохо ему стало или хо-ро-шо.

— Баки…

— Я здесь. Близко. Или опять хочешь только смотреть?

И тут Стив не выдержал: выпустил из рук цепи, на которых удерживал жадную зверюгу, столько лет просидевшую под ребрами. Зверюга недоверчиво потрясла башкой от внезапно рухнувшей свободы, но сориентировалась мгновенно: как цунами обрушилась сверху на Баки, жадно трогая все, до чего могла дотянуться.

— И смотреть. И брать. И ебать тоже. Чтоб стало хо-ро-шо.

Стив ухватил Баки за короткие пряди на затылке, развернул к себе и, наконец, поцеловал: жадно, пытаясь охватить сразу все, что так щедро и внезапно дали. Это было как еще одна волна — омыла изнутри и отступила. Баки выгнулся, притираясь задницей к паху — не сказать чтоб покорно, скорее, временно передавая полномочия. И зарычал прямо в губы. Внутри прокатилась вторая волна, вызванная этим пещерным звуком.

Стив понял — сейчас их сорвет со стапелей и не будет времени ни на что: ни на поиски смазки, ни на душ. Планирование. Всегда помни о планировании. Стив облизал ладонь и вернул руку на член, сжимая сильнее положенного на самой болезненной грани, ухватив другой рукой под грудью и почти удерживая на весу, вздернул Баки на колени. Тяжеловато.

— Сейчас так. Да? Давай вместе.

Баки хватило только на еще один рык. Вроде бы согласный. Уже неважно. Стив толкнулся членом между крепко сведенных бедер: раз, другой, третий. Остановился, выровнял дыхание, вытер лоб об совершенно мокрую майку на спине Бака и толкнулся снова.

Внутри зверюга жадно шептала, как хорошо будет сейчас сплюнуть прямо на ждущую проникновения задницу, быстро растереть слюну и толкнуться по ней внутрь. И там будет узко и невъебенно здорово. И можно будет широко и размашисто драть такого покорного Баки. Тони. Баки в теле Тони. До предела. До конца. Как от его хриплых рыков будет собираться адски горячий шар в паху, а когда он окончательно отпустит себя — как рванет внутри него сверхновая.

Как тогда, за углом, у входа в арку.

Стив дернул зверюгу за ошейник, сжимая зубы так, что они едва не раскрошились. Поспешил кинуть ей как кость, как мясо на вилах, мысль: все потом, потом будет можно и так. И даже круче. Но не сейчас.

Баки низко застонал выгибаясь, видимо, чужая и своя похоть в коктейле дали по голове и ему. Может, даже сильнее, чем самому Стиву. Ему-то хомяков не прописывали. Это еще больше привело в чувство, но менее приятно от звериных мыслей не стало — наоборот.

Стив снизил темп, но увеличил глубину, теперь с каждым толчком он проезжался между бедер до предела, до самых яиц. И начал зеркалить второй рукой на члене Баки собственные движения.

Оргазм был похож на взрыв водородной бомбы. Вот — ничего, а вот — смерть. Его просто размазало о спину Баки, почти выключило от непривычно острых ощущений, наполовину своих, наполовину чужих, заимствованных, кредитных. Под веками блеснуло картинкой — те, двое в ванной уже просто стояли, обнявшись, старались удержать друг друга в вертикальном положении. А на них, как цунами, падали волны чужого наслаждения, заставляя выгибаться в объятьях, усиливать хватку, переживая откат.

Потом по пояснице прокатилась судорога — и стало еще лучше. Словно в испорченный мотор прикрутили нужную гайку, и он заработал на всех оборотах. Предвкушение застыло медным вкусом под языком, растеклось по нёбу, когда Баки напрягся, натянулся, как тетива, и с тихим вздохом кончил.

Стив помнил, что такое ударная волна. Неоднократно бывал под такой. Если существовала ударная волна от секса — это была она: ослепила, оглушила, разорвала на части и склеила по-своему. Не так, как раньше, но Стиву было не до претензий. Баки был рядом, Баки было хорошо, это он на своей шкуре почувствовал, в мельчайших подробностях.

Да он в жопу был готов целовать этих древних восточных покойников за такое счастье!

— Мелкий, отпускай, — Баки отлип от него, замычал довольным быком, выпутался из хватки и перевернулся на спину. — И нет, мы сейчас ничего не будем обсуждать. А то ты уже рот открыл и что-то заготовил.

Стив прикусил язык, сдерживая смешок: никто на свете не знал его так хорошо, как Баки. И покорно захлопнул рот.

— Дай хоть немного отойти, будь человеком. Потом на меня все свои рефлексии вытрясешь.

— А будут рефлексии? — Тони появился из сумерек коридора, словно соткавшись из ничего. Темный силуэт. Призрак. Баки-не-Баки. В полотенчике, что несколько снижало зловещесть образа, но добавляло интриги. — Много? А то мне, знаете ли, понравилось, а я люблю знать, что у кого-то есть диаметрально противоположное мнение.

Рамлоу возник у него за плечом негативом. Стив впервые заметил, насколько белая у него самого кожа. Как мрамор. Тут штаны были. Расстегнутые, держались только бедрах. Из последних сил.

Оба шли неспешно, сыто, словно два вожака одного саблезубого прайда, сожравшие шерстистого носорога.

Стив плюнул на все внутренние метания: жадная зверюга покорно свернулась под ребрами — ей хватило. Надо будет — еще дадут. Какие к чертям рефлексии, когда он всех только что не трахнул или почти трахнул опосредованно… Тут же в подкорке созрела картинка, как могло быть — если по-взрослому. Тело отреагировала однозначно. Зверюга сглотнула слюну и заинтересованно приподняла башку.

— Нет, рефлексий не будет. Стив вошел во вкус, — прокомментировал Баки с пола, поленившись даже прикрыться. Так и лежал, в одной задранной на грудь майке, которая только добавляла пикантности. — Теперь у нас есть оружие массового поражения — Капитан Америка, желающий трахаться. Будем забрасывать в тыл врагам.

— Не заслужили они такого счастья, — Стив уселся на ковре по-турецки, тоже решив, что стесняться нечего. Баки читал его настроение, словно утреннюю газету — и совершенно все равно: в себе сейчас Стив или не в себе, в каком он теле, как выглядит или кем старается выглядеть. Щелк — и он весь как на рентгеновском снимке — со всеми мыслями, сомнениями и желаниями.

— Зато мы заслужили, — Тони опустился на пол. — Интересно, по какому принципу руна нас тасует? Счастье для всех даром, и пусть никто не уйдет обиженным?

— С хрена бы? Сдается мне, она проще устроена. Первая задача какая? Много здорового секса в царской спальне. Значит, когда всем хорошо — она свою боевую задачу выполняет, — рассудительно заметил Рамлоу.

Или теперь уже — Брок. Как-то по фамилии обращаться после произошедшего не годится.

— Только нас тут — в два раза больше стандарта. Гарем. И всем вроде хорошо, но руна не аннигилировалась, оставив теплые воспоминания и фоточки. Напротив, работает, сука. На меня опять накатывает, — помрачнел Тони.

— Все потому, что вы в наших телах. Метаболизм и скорость восстановления. Мы ж само совершенство, верно, Стив? А совершенство должно ебаться без перерыва, дабы вгонять в восхищение и трепет противоположный пол и устрашать свой, — объяснил Баки.

— Тогда вы, парни, что-то напутали, — Брок хмыкнул и полез в оставшиеся коробки с едой. — С противоположным полом.

— Вакцина экспериментальная. Возможны сбои, — оправдался Баки. — Но период восстановления — от трех минут. Зависит от повреждений и уровня энергии.

— Значит, если я себе, то есть, тебе ногу прострелю, то встанет у меня не через три минуты, а через пять? — Тони восхищенно покачал головой. — Сильны.

— Через три с половиной, — скромно уточнил Стив. — Но руна усиливает, или вы с Броком. Обычно не хочется так… мощно.

— Аллилуйя! А то бы мы с собой в джете на каждое задание возили бы два кордебалета. Вместо аптечек скорой помощи. Типа, приложите Лулу к вашему либидо и не отпускайте, — Тони воздел руки в благодарности небесам.

Брок откинул в сторону пустую коробку из-под пиццы и притянул к себе Баки. Прямо по полу, за майку. Тот зашипел, но послушно оттолкнулся пятками, пристраиваясь головой у него бедре. А потом цепной реакцией дернул на себя Тони, укладывая под бок.

— Тебе отдельное приглашение послать, Кэп? — Брок рассеянно погладил Баки по шее. — Давай, двигай к нам. Пока есть возможность, нужно договориться — кто, кого и куда. Мы со Старком не модифицированные, рискуем нарваться с вашей сывороточной страстью. Сейчас Тони внутри Барнса, и, если не удержит, будет тут веселье.

— А ты на что? — Стив спорить не стал, сел рядом, оперся Броку на спину и только тогда понял, как сразу стало все — нет, не хорошо — правильно. Словно вот шел долгой дорогой и наконец пришел. Домой. — Если одного сорвет — второй удержит.

— А если сорвет обоих? Я знаю, о чем говорю. Я, как бы попроще сказать, не слишком сдержанный парень. Иногда могу контроль похерить. Особенно когда кто-то сопротивляется. Заводит знатно. А вам моими манерами прилетит стопудово. Конкретно тебе, Кэп. По только что проснувшейся хотелке. Да не сверкай ты глазами, я ж в тебе, мне виднее, какая она у тебя. А у Барнса терапевтический хомяк лопнул. Надорвался, бедняга. Барнс тоже не медный Будда, может отчебучить.

— Наручники? — Тони достал из горы скинутой снаряги широкие полосы. — Но у нас только одна пара на модификантов. За вторыми надо на базу ехать. Желающие есть?

— Тьма добровольцев. Лес рук, — Баки медленно, буквально миллиметр за миллиметром подтягивался выше, чтобы через расчетное время упереться носом в ширинку Броку.

Стив попытался найти внутри себя возражения, но их не было. Ни жуткой, истекающей химозной отравой ревности, которая разъедала его, когда Баки удирал на свидания с дамочками. Ни злости. Ни осуждения. Только жгучий интерес — что Бак вытворит, когда дотянется, — и просыпающееся возбуждение.

— Значит, тушку Барнса в кандалы, — скомандовал Брок. — Тони, руки за спину, к локтям — так меньше шансов, что поломаешь браслеты. Сержант, растяжка позволяет?

— Майор, отъебись. Меня нет дома. Спрашивай у Тони. Я тут нашел занятие поинтереснее, — Бак уже дополз до Брока и теперь старательно оттягивал зубами пояс штанов, чтоб тот не мешался. Руки он, похоже, принципиально не хотел использовать.

Рамлоу игнорируя диверсию, происходящую внизу, с помощью Стива застегнул на Тони браслеты и набрал код:

— Дальше: вы ребята крепкие, с вашими телами от переизбытка траха нихрена не будет. Поэтому, кто в усиленном домике живет — тот на спине. Кто против?

— А почему ты так на меня смотришь? — спросил Стив. — Полагаешь, все возможные возражения скопились во мне? Или что я в этом вопросе сильно принципиален? Или…

— Стив, уймись. Он не на тебя смотрит, а на твои нравственные ориентиры с агитплакатов. И высокоморальный взгляд на вещи. Ему стремно нагнуть Капитана Америку, даже если внутри будет он сам. Идеалы детства, все такое, — Баки подключил к делу руки, и Брок наконец-то отвлекся от стратегического планирования.

— Заебали со своими идеалами и завышенными ожиданиями, — шепотом пожаловался Стив и устало прикрыл глаза. — Хочу просто получить удовольствие. И по возможности доставить обратку. Вот прокинет нас руна — будете вместо меня… агитировать.

— Говорит Стив Роджерс, все остальные работают. Стив, ты очень-очень убедителен, я проникся, — Тони закатил глаза, а потом прищурился. — Но если ты опять будешь вещать, вместо того, чтобы делать дело, — он с намеком кивнул на свои закованные руки. — У меня лопнет терпение. И яйца. Они у этого тела не стальные, что удивительно. Сделай с этим что-нибудь! Иначе следующее видеообращение Капитана Америка будет содержать обзор трех ближайших секс-шопов.

— И всего их ассортимента, — добавил Баки.

Стив решил больше не раздумывать и просто прижался к горячим губам Баки-не-Баки. Скользнул языком, прихватил за нижнюю и, уже ни в чем себе не отказывая, жадно углубил поцелуй. Тони сразу ответил. Словно целую жизнь ждал, но попросить боялся. Он был весь нараспашку, совсем не стеснительный и требовательный — не давал даже полсекунды для лишнего вдоха. Погладил языком по небу, потерся гладко выбритой щекой о шею, опять вернулся к губам и сладко застонал.

Стиву как предохранитель отжали. Он ухватил за плечо, поддерживая в равновесии, рванул на себя и развернул, укладывая лицом в ковер, используя скованные за спиной руки как весьма удобный поручень. На секунду в голове мелькнуло, что трахать Тони будет очень здорово — вот так, удерживая за зафиксированные браслетами руки, вжимая в пол, не давая особо воли. Застонав от собственной фантазии, лег сверху и осторожно, но предметно прикусил за холку, обозначая примерное будущее, состоящее сплошь из поступательно-возвратных движений.

Будущее не подкачало — рвануло каруселью и шмякнулось ковром перед носом. Единственно на что хватило Стива — осознать: поза удобная, но Нострадамус из него так себе, средненький.


	4. Брок

У Брока, как у кадрового военного, было при себе не много вещей: опасная бритва в левом берце, счастливый четвертак на цепочке рядом с жетонами и личный кодекс. И если четвертак и бритва болтались снаружи, то кодекс был упрятан поглубже. Выжжен на подкорке. Все остальное человечество могло себе наклепать хоть тысячу законов — все они летели в топку, если шли вразрез с внутренними правилами Брока Рамлоу.

Первое: никакой работы дома. Ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле. Ни телефонных разговоров по «важным вопросам» на сон грядущий, ни папки с документами за утренним кофе, ни горячей девчонки из отдела обработки данных между простыней и одеялом. А это означало: никто из ЩИТа никогда спальное место майора Рамлоу не посещал. Брок даже близкие к этому фантазии отстреливал на подлете. Из гранатомета. Не хватало еще проснуться утром и начать день с выяснения цен на закупки вооружения и проблем набора кадров инженерной части. Так и до плохого недалеко: либо пострадает койка, либо работа. А скорее — и то, и другое.

Второе правило: не более двух связей за раз. Разнесенных хронологически и географически. Староват он уже всякий раз помнить, что там врал вчера про задержку на работе или опоздание на выставку. Идеальный вариант: две сладких куколки — одна в квартале от городской квартиры, вторая — в километре от загородного дома. Все счастливы, прямые параллельны и никто не ебет мозг.

Третье: никаких связей с теми, чьи финансовые возможности перекрывают возможности Брока. Никаких «малыш, я купила тебе этот перстень от Бушерон». Один раз он такое скушал, подавился — и на всю жизнь зарекся.

Было еще четвертое правило. Вернее, не правило — предположение. Предполагалось и всячески поддерживалось мнение, что Броку нравятся женщины. В идеале: среднего роста, не слишком худые, брюнетки, с мягким характером, большими титьками и тихим голосом. Броку нравятся женщины и Джей Барнс. Иногда. Но об этом тихо и только самому себе. Правда, после вечернего стакана виски и хорошего минета Брок был готов признать, что нечто мелькало где-то в подкорке, нечто схожее очертаниями с Капитаном Америка, который этот самый минет делает. Но все-таки — женщины. Такие южные, с широкими браслетами на тонких руках и тяжелыми кольцами на пальцах. И чтоб кожа была чуть смуглая, как у Тони. Он почему-то тоже носит кольца и часы на массивных браслетах. И чтоб смотрели горячо.   
На этом месте Брока стопорило, и он обычно приходил в себя.

И вот здравствуйте! Хоть черным дату в календаре отмечай.

День, когда накрылся личный кодекс Брока Рамлоу. Чем там обычно накрываются? В нашем случае — щитом с руной. И страшнее всего — Брок не чувствовал огорчения. Не было ни мук совести, ни терзаний. Ни хрена не было. Только желание, лютое по своей силе: завалить на ковер кого-то из этих троих и отодрать на пределе возможностей. Или самому лечь и развести колени, но об этом опять про себя и шепотом. Потому что, скорее всего, придется. Хотя никто из окружающих не был мягкой, тихой брюнеткой с большими титьками. Да даже два признака из трех перечисленных не к кому прикрутить! Совесть молчала — видимо, канула в лету вместе с хомяком Барнса, пока он ему отсасывал. Барнс. Не хомяк.

Докатился.

Душ, Барнс, чужой охуительный рот. Тони, душ, чужой член во рту. Судя по тому, что озвучивал Тони, рот у Брока был не менее охуителен. Было круто, хотелось повторить, но с оговорками: заполучить себе на спину Зимнего Солдата, свернувшего с орбиты под чужим управлением, — рискованное дельце. До такого экстрима Брок еще не дорос. Он, можно сказать, и расти-то начал только с сегодняшнего утра в этом направлении. Мозг быстренько выдал договор про «кто тут "супер" — тот снизу», где-то в подкорке придерживая мысль — шансы оказаться «под» у него значительно увеличились и стали два к одному. Но паниковать было рано.

А когда крутанула очередная карусель — паниковать стало уже поздно. Оставалось только толкнуть на спину Капитана Америку, на ковер, рядом со скованным телом Барнса, в котором на данный момент был, судя по офигевшему взгляду, Роджерс.

— О, ну чьи-то детские идеалы сейчас точно пострадают.

Тони. Если вдуматься, не самая плохая компания для… Брок задумался над формулировкой: для получения первого не очень добровольного сексуального опыта? Звучало как-то не очень.

— Тони, ты как? — спросил Брок.

— Я, кажется, уже докладывал: собираюсь получать удовольствие вне зависимости от положения. И кстати, — Тони дотянулся до горы техники, что-то там понажимал, и всю их скульптурную композицию из четырех запутавшихся между собой мужиков отразило с пяти сторон огромными экранами. — Так я хотя бы буду смотреть на себя со стороны, а не… нарциссизм — это диагноз, как думаешь?

Тони ткнул пальцем в грудь Рамлоу, который как раз пребывал в его собственном теле.

— В нашем случае — суровая действительность, — хохотнул Барнс. — Ты хоть просто раздвинул коленки и ждешь, пока ты сам все сделаешь, а мне так и вовсе самого себя ебать надо как-то…

Барнс запутался, отвлекся на экран, вернее на свое отражение, на отражение Рамлоу и заткнулся.

Броку надоело: экраны, карусели, Кэп, сержант. Тело хотело. Брок внутри тела хотел. Значит, нужно заниматься делом, а не трепотней. Он нащупал притащенный из ванной флакон с маслом. Масло пахло розами и придавало происходящему безумию романтически-пошлый налет.

— Тони, руки наверх. Ухвати себя за запястья и не отпускай. Не хватало еще, чтоб ты мне в порыве страсти голову оторвал.

— Ты сначала этот порыв обеспечь, — скепсиса в ответе Тони было предостаточно, но он был какой-то наигранный, да и руки он слишком послушно поднял.

Брок не стал отвечать, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы растянуть и подготовить. Хорош. Тони был хорош. Стив был хорош. Его... их - хотелось. По разному и желательно подольше.

Планка тихо, но неуклонно, ехала: Тони шипел, морщился, мотал головой и сам насаживался на пальцы. Возбуждение кружило голову, и желалось всего и сразу. Хотел Тони, а перед глазами — Капитан Америка прикусывал губу, алел щеками, прикрывал пушистыми ресницами пронзительно синий взгляд и двигал бедрами, пытаясь ускорить неспешный процесс. Брок мог чувствовать их обоих, а еще Барнса и его тело, и свое тело, и все это смешивалось в такой гремучий напалм, что мозги плавились. У всех. Кто-то рядом гортанно застонал. Низко, длинно, словно проходясь каждым звуком снаружи и изнутри, и Брок не выдержал: упал сверху, перехватил за бедра, вжался и спустился чуть ниже, и направил себя внутрь. Сопротивление было, но скорее рефлекторное. Брок рыкнул, двинулся вперед и замер.

Стало хорошо и правильно. И совершенно неважно, кто под ним сейчас.

Последними остатками соображалки, Брок прикинул: тело Кэпа может выдержать и не такое, и желание быть осторожным — это, конечно, здорово, но совсем не то, что сейчас нужно.

Периферийным зрением на экране он зацепил самого себя. Вернее, чистое порно с собой в главной роли: как его тело мощно и жарко драло распластанное на полу тело Барнса.

Сквозь отражение действительности в мелочах проглядывало истинное содержание: Роджерс, закусив губу и еле сдерживаясь, чтоб не орать, подставлялся Барнсу, а тот задвигал плавно и хищно, на всю длину, не сводя сумасшедше-влюбленного взгляда с лохматого затылка. Прикусывал губу, чтоб молчать, и почти нежно, в противовес сильным движениям, придерживал одной рукой за скованные предплечья, а другой за шею.

И на каждый такой глубокий толчок следовал низкий стон, словно вот оно — самое сладкое, почти рядом. Еще немного, только руку протянуть, или толкнуться еще сильнее.

Брок закрыл глаза. Бесполезно. Выкрученные на максимум ощущения не отпускали. Нужно было двигаться. Он на ощупь нашел чужие губы, по пути оцарапав себе щеку светлой, почти невидимой и жесткой, как наждак, щетиной. Выругался от неожиданности: ему-то казалось, что щеки у Капитана Америка должны быть гладкие, словно девичьи. Ошибся, бывает. От поцелуя стало еще слаще — Тони целовался вкусно, не спеша, словно в их распоряжении было все время мира.

С памятью творилось странное. Нет, Брок четко помнил — должно быть какое-то условие. Очень важное условие. Но сейчас под ним рвано, часто дышал Роджерс. Нет, Тони. И от этих звуков память мигнула и смилостивилась: уговор — должно быть хорошо. Кому? Дурной вопрос, конечно ему, Броку. Или Тони, или Роджерсу с Барнсом. Вроде бы надо сдержаться, но почему-то не выходило. Голову кружило все круче: от того, что сильный, безумно сильный Роджерс принимал его покорно, как девчонка из Чайна-тауна. От тихого выдоха, от капли пота, которая скатилась по спине Барнса и прочертила чуть более светлую дорожку на смуглой коже.

Брок на пробу качнулся вперед, в одуряющий жар и тесноту. Стало очень-очень хорошо, захотелось еще. По мозгам, словно кузнечным молотом ударил собственный рык: победный такой, первобытный. Брок даже замер, вслушиваясь.

Тони сообразил первым, сразу за двоих. Расцепил руки, ухватил Брока за шкирку, как огромного бестолкового щенка, и еще теснее вжал в себя, начисто лишая возможности маневра. Как капканом — бедрами, намертво.

Брок зарычал, потом рванулся — Тони держал крепко, благо тело Роджерса позволяло любые капризы. Прижал за загривок к своей шее, зафиксировал руками поперек спины. При этом так сладко сжался там, внизу, внутри, что Брок ахнул и прекратил всякое сопротивление.

— Рамлоу, нет. Не пойдет. Ловишь не свое, чужое ловишь. Так будет только тебе, а надо всем. Я сейчас тебя отпущу, животное, а ты поищешь в себе человека и сделаешь всем тут хорошо. Посмотри на них, — Тони отпустил загривок, позволяя Броку повернуть голову, — вот им тяжело. Они семьдесят лет слаще морковки ничего не пробовали — сыворотки-хуиворотки, им башню от нашего с тобой «хочу» сносит, они непривычные, как дети, которым карамелек в карманы напихали — все съедят, не остановятся, а ты еще хвороста подкидываешь. Может, найдешь у себя яйца? Могу подсказать, откуда начинать поиски. Географически.

Роджерса и Барнса действительно несло. Странно, что он заметил это только сейчас, все-таки у Тони инженерное зрение — первым углядел, что антивандальные наручники медленно, но верно деформировались. Роджерс под напором ощущений разрывал металл, который был рассчитан на попадание астероида и работу в жерле вулкана.

И если через пару минут Кэпу придет в голову сменить позу или развернуться, впечатав в себя Барнса, то тело Рамлоу проще будет опознать по ДНК. Барнс как будто не замечал, продолжал вбиваться, сладко постанывая, рассеянно оглаживая по спине и что-то тихо шепча.

— О, очухался, — Тони ослабил хватку. Брок сдвинулся чуть вниз, видимо проехав членом по самому нужному месту — и от чужого судорожного выдоха чуть не свалился в любовное беспамятство снова. — Тише. Замри. Нам нужно их ухватить. Не руками, хотя можно и ими тоже. Ухватить за ощущения, втащить в свои, привести в чувство. Пусть будет хорошо, но не так, чтобы очнуться рядом с тем, кому голову открутил в порыве. Ты в это дерьмо нырял только что, надо еще раз, только их за собой вытащить. Поэтому давай, закрывай глазки, представляй себе мечту в полоску вместо меня — и начинай их тянуть в нормальный человеческий секс, а не в эту финикийскую поебень.

Брок хмыкнул, стараясь замереть и не двигаться, а двигаться очень хотелось. Тони ему нравился, Роджерс ему очень нравился, он даже сам себе был крайне симпатичен — особенно если посмотреть со стороны, как он дерет стонущего от восторга Барнса. Который Роджерс.

Тони не был мягким — нет, в случае чего он тоже мог открутить Броку голову, если, конечно, его не воткнуть мордой в ковер и не…

— Брок!

— Здесь, — наконец выдохнул Брок, справляясь с наваждением. — Я справляюсь, почти, спасибо тебе. Еще раз меня снесет — бей. И да, меня все устраивает, представлять никого не надо — все уже подо мной лежит, и рядом тоже, и внутри, и снаружи. Значит, цеплять и тащить?

— Да, сразу двоих. Ох, еее, замри... Диалоги с хреном в заднице никогда не были моим сильным местом. Представь, что они — один человек. И мы — один. И нам надо друг друга понять. Эта пакость древняя — примитивная. Она — дурная. Неграмотная. Считать не умеет. Делает, что в нее создателем заложено. А заложено — на двоих. Поэтому, по отдельности — было хорошо, но не совсем. И поэтому же сейчас — плохо.

— Понял, давай попробуем.

Брок сосредоточился, стараясь максимально унять внутренний жар и убавить градус возбуждения. Выходило откровенно хреново. Забавно, никогда в жизни в таком не нуждался — и нате вам! Что там считают, площадь круга или овец? Или вспоминают расчлененку. Или представляют Пирса в гробу в кружевном белье. Последнее ожидаемо сработало. Видимо, интенсивность фантазии была такова, что даже Роджерс с Барнсом замерли на миг.

— Тони, давай ближе к ним. Кажется, одной телепатией не справимся.

Для маневра пришлось расцепиться, что принесло практически страдание. Броку внутри нравилось. Там было, по меньшей мере, перспективно.

— Ты забавно думаешь, — поделился Тони, когда они вплотную придвинулись к Роджерсу и Барнсу, которые, казалось, вообще не замечали ничего вокруг.

— Ты уже мысли читаешь?

— Нет, по верхам, эмоции. Не заводись, мне нравится. Все, кроме взрывчатки под лопаткой. Ты — варвар. Я тебе другое придумаю.

Тони осторожным движением вздернул Стива за плечи наверх, затирая его между собой и Барнсом, прижимаясь плотно — грудь к груди, бедра к бедрам. И обернулся выжидающе. Брок просек, что от него требуется: уже значительно спокойнее и нежнее, ну насколько позволял темперамент, чуть нажал Тони на поясницу, прося прогнуться, и вошел сзади. Сцепил зубы, пережидая остроту первого прекрасного момента. Осторожно придержал, позволяя контролировать глубину и угол. Погладил и легко прижался губами к шее там, где светлые волосы переходили в короткий мягкий пух. И на пробу аккуратно двинул бедрами.

Было восхитительно. Чужая горячка тут же обволокла со всех сторон и попыталась утопить.

Брок поглядел в экраны, стараясь понять нюансы: Тони откровенно наслаждался, он перехватывал губами стоны Роджерса, ласкал его и Барнса, не позволяя ни увильнуть, ни участить движения.

Брок опять ощутил, как валится в эту чертову кроличью нору круто замешанного наслаждения, и потянул на себя. Словно одеяло холодной ночью. До миллиметра, до грана вспоминая, как именно ему, Броку Рамлоу, бывало, есть и будет хорошо. Без чужого, наносного, будь оно хоть трижды офигенным.

Тони, похоже, тоже сумел сосредоточиться: метод лечения трахом от склероза у них работал. Вздохнул, взял свой ритм, потом так тихо приказал, что почти попросил:

— Резче.

Брок хмыкнул и послушался. Пусть Тони сейчас будет хорошо, а уж он потом возьмет свое. И Тони ему даст — так долго, глубоко и сильно, как захочет Брок. Прикрыл глаза и задвигался часто, но резко, каждым движением словно впечатываясь в центр наслаждения.

И почти сразу ощутил рядом чужое, скрученное и искаженное восприятие. Вывернутое, дополненное и допиленное гениальным, но абсолютно холодным разумом. Мешанину из желания, онемения, остаточного чужого удовольствия и воспоминаний о нем, и одновременно с этим дикую жажду, глубокую, как воронка урагана. Пугающую.

И где-то под всем этим кипящим океаном был кусочек его похоти — такой, может, и не слишком нормальной, но привычной. Он потянулся к нему, подсек, словно мелкую увертливую рыбешку, потянул сильно на себя…

Первым среагировал Барнс, как парень, оборудованный более сложной технической интуицией: встряхнулся, перехватил Роджерса под грудью, помогая удержаться стоя на коленях, и наконец-то утерял этот мутную пленку во взгляде. Адекватнее не стал, но словно проснулся, свободной рукой уцепился за предплечье Брока, как за спасательный круг, и задвигался резко, вырыкивая на каждом движении что-то неразборчивое.

— Баки... Брок! Хршо...

О, Роджерс заговорил, значит и Тони дотянулся.

— Стив, ты себя держишь? — Барнс чуть притормозил. — Давай браслеты сниму? Можно?

Вместо Роджерса ответил Тони:

— Снимай! Мне, знаешь, очень не хватает тут лишних рук. Или рта. Потому что позади меня еще сдерживаются, но скоро перестанут, и тогда…

Брок мстительно прикусил светлый загривок. Там, где пушок. Предметно, до отпечатка. Чем бы дело не закончилось, а шеврон "Трахнул Капитана Америка" он себе заполучил.

— Рамлоу, ты — животное, — обреченно констатировал Тони, но судя по тому, как его выгнуло, а член Брока сжало аж до звезд под веками, в зверях он тут ходил не один. Тело Роджерса, оборудованное темпераментом и начинкой из Тони, было чумовой бомбой. Двигаться в нем в этом ритме казалось смерти подобно — хотелось или глубже, или дальше. Брок провокационно зацеловал след от укуса и краем глаза увидел падающие сбоку браслеты. Почти сразу Тони выдал такой мечтательный стон, что стало ясно — рукам Роджерса он нашел наилучшее применение. Благо живая ладонь у того была как у йети — достаточно велика, чтоб обхватить два члена вместе и сжать их.

Интересно, почему не бионикой? Она, наверное, прохладная, гладкая.

Отражение транслировало чистое порно без погрешностей и рекламы. Барнс продолжал держаться за предплечье Брока, не позволяя себе особо сильно расходиться, после каждого резкого движения замирал, вслушиваясь. Потом пальцы скользнули выше, ласкающее провели по щеке и решительно погладили по губам.

Брок не стал капризничать, приоткрыл рот, вобрал в себя пальцы, обвел языком солоноватые подушечки, обласкал губами.

Барнс облизнулся, словно от жажды, толкнулся вперед и вымученно прошептал:

— Брок, оближи еще. Черт, какой рот. Стив, я хочу сильно, очень сильно и глубоко. Дашь мне, как я хочу?

Роджерс, увлеченный взаимными с Тони ласками, крупно вздрогнул, словно приходя в себя, откинул голову Барнсу на плечо и провокационно выдохнул:

— Попроси хорошенько.

— Мелкий, если бы я знал, что ты такая сучка, — Барнс медленно вкруговую повел бедрами, включаясь в игру, — трахнул бы тебя еще в сорок втором.

— У меня от ваших исторических дат сейчас все упадет, — пожаловался Тони и, противореча собственным словам, тяжело и рвано задышал. Брок записал этот успех на свой счет и продолжил вести политику точечных ударов по обороне противника. Оборона гибко сопротивлялась, но была близка к падению.

— Тоже у стенки, в подворотне? — уточнил Роджерс.

— Для твоей задницы я разорился бы на номер в борделе мамаши Фелиции. У нее там были такие короткие койки. Трахаться как раз, а спать — хрен выйдет. Перекинул бы тебя поперек и выеб хорошенько. Пару-тройку раз.

Воображение окатило видом Роджерса раком, на какой-то действительно короткой кровати и серых простынях. Чудным видением современного Капитана в исторических интерьерах ошпарило по всем рецепторам. Брок мысленно взвыл, проклиная богатую фантазию Барнса и приобретенную телепатию, но в отместку очень живо представил самого Барнса — четко, в малейших деталях.

Как тот, стоя на коленях на бетонном полу, разбирает пушку Гаусса. И всей одежды на нем — берцы, мотоциклетный пыльник и тактическая краска на веках.

Особо напрягаться, припоминая детали, не пришлось. Картинка была недавняя: после одного из заданий у Солдата пострадала броня, и пока техники спешно восстанавливали панцирь и латали кевларовый поддоспешник, Рамлоу занял Барнса в оружейной. И последующие полгода стереть из памяти эту «глобальную» чистку арсенала не мог. Каждый раз в перед сном вспоминал.

Судя по горячему стону от Стива и восхищенному — от Тони, картинка пришлась кстати. А Брок внезапно почувствовал, что все — он больше не может существовать и двигаться в этом безумии: край где-то рядом, и еще одно или два движения. И все.

Именно этот момент Роджерс выбрал, чтобы пройтись бионикой сначала по яйцам Тони, а потом по стволу Брока, на который Тони насаживался. Там пальцы осторожно приласкали, но не остановились, а двинулись дальше и с силой ввинтились Броку в задницу, неглубоко, но четко. Ровно настолько, чтобы найти простату и вышибить из груди весь воздух.

Кажется, он заорал, как от удара током, и кончил.

В самый сладкий миг, который всегда был только мигом, но сейчас превратился в растянутую вечность из практически невыносимого наслаждения, финикийская дрянь ожила и крутанула каруселью. Безумной, оргазменной. Куда бы не вносило Брока — он попадал на этот пик, наивысший момент, пять, восемь, десять, пятнадцать раз.

Он, казалось, уже наизусть выучил, как кончает Тони — сладко, со вкусом содрогаясь на его, Брока, члене и одновременно вжимаясь в Роджерса и его руку.

Как накрывает Барнса, и тот действительно теряет контроль — вбивается в податливое тело, не останавливаясь и не замедляясь, пока длится оргазм. С каждым толчком забираясь все выше на эту гору кайфа.

Как застывает на пике Роджерс, целиком ныряя, закукливаясь в происходящем внутри. Словно окунается в океан наслаждения, безграничный и безбрежный.

А потом все кончилось, словно лопнула какая-то незримая, но прочная струна. Со странным звонким «дзинь», давшим по мозгам и отозвавшимся во всех зубах разом.

Брок понял, что он дома — в смысле, в родном теле. Один-одинешенек, без всяких бонусов в виде телепатии или нежелательных картинок взрослого содержания. То, что он при этом почти лежит на спине у Барнса, — так, погрешности статистики. Спина пошевелилась, и Брок сполз на ковер.

Остальные последовали его примеру.

Роджерс задумчиво потирал след от укуса на шее. Тони с размаху брякнулся на спину и рассматривал свои стертые об ковер колени. Барнс озабоченно оглядывался, что-то высматривая. Как оказалось — искал остатки ужина, ибо тантрический финикийский секс — не повод голодать.

Брок сделал над собой усилие и поднялся, пошатываясь, подошел к щиту, перевернул и доложил:

— Как новенький. Никакой ржавчины и прочей древней поебени.

— Виктория! Я ж говорил — поможет, — Тони самодовольно погладил себя по груди, нахваливая. 

Брок внезапно залип на зрелище смуглой руки, которая медленно двигалась вверх и вниз, и с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд. 

— Все-таки мои гениальные мозги работают в любом теле. Джей, там пусто. Какой-то засохший кусок есть в той дальней коробке.

Барнс угукнул, нашел и в предвкушении облизнул губы. Брок снова зафиксировался, теперь уже на пухлых губах, по которым медленно и со вкусом прошелся розовый язык.

Наверно, после всего произошедшего, логично было испытывать чувство неловкости, но оно запаздывало: видимо, погибло в неравном бою с пальцами Стива, губами Тони и жаркой задницей Барнса. Или со всем перечисленным, но с другими адресатами. Остальные, похоже, тоже не дождались мисс Смущение — переглядывались удивленно, словно ожидая, но с явным интересом.

— Бак, погоди, давай сделаем заказ, — Роджерс, похоже, не столько хотел отговорить приятеля жрать засохшую пиццу, сколько завидовал найденному куску. Во всяком случае, проводил его очень голодным взглядом, который живо напомнил Броку, что Капитан Америка спор продул и должен ему увлекательный рассказ о своих эротических фантазиях. Не то чтоб Брок был особо не в курсе: в Роджерсе он насиделся достаточно и насмотрелся выше крыши, но заставить весьма замкнутого Кэпа озвучивать все эти мокрые сны словами — это попадало в отдельный раздел запретных удовольствий.

Оттаявший Роджерс с его идеальным телом и слегка вывернутыми принципами теперь казался чем-то экзотичным, редким и вкусным: к нему непреодолимо тянуло, хотелось спровоцировать, вывести из себя. Заставить раскрыться полностью. И от дальнейших картинок, которое подкинуло распаленное происходящим воображение, в солнечном сплетении стало колко и сладко.

От фантазий весьма кстати отвлек пяток круглых роботов: выкатились откуда-то, таща на жучиных спинках стопки пледов, мокрые полотенца и упаковку с минералкой.

Брок поклялся сам себе, что он сделает Старку что-нибудь приятное. И не один раз. Особенно за пледы. Но потом.

— Повторим уже заказанное? — спросил Тони, переворачиваясь на живот и подтягивая к себе ноутбук и разворачивая вирт-экран с меню ресторана. — Или попробуем новенькое?

— Угу, тоже самое, два раза. И новенькое — три, — задумчиво пробормотал Барнс, оглядывая почему-то не список блюд, а тылы Тони и закончил: — В моем положении надо много и хорошо кушать.

— В каком, блядь, положении? — ужаснулся Брок, выпадая из сладкой дремы, на один жуткий миг представив себе, что руна изменила физиологию Барнса и теперь он… того. Конкретизировать «того» не хотелось даже мысленно.

— В положении человека, который любит много и хорошо кушать, — невозмутимо отозвался тот.

У Брока отлегло. У остальных, судя по лицам, тоже. По морде Барнса, которая выражением напоминала статую с острова Пасхи, было ясно: он — специально. Юмор начала века.

Шуточка подразумевала отмщение, но пришлось отложить на завтра — спать хотелось неимоверно.

— Кэп, я помню — ты мне продул спор.

— Я был не в себе.

— Красиво, но не канает. Готовься к задушевной беседе.

— Только к беседе?

Роджерс провокационно приподнял бровь, и будь Брок сейчас не в состоянии вареного осьминога, он бы встал. Хотя бы отчасти. Но спать хотелось зверски, а на периферии сознания мельтешила чья-то пушистая фиолетовая задница, которую он списал на стресс.

— Распробовал и разошелся. Барнс, ты наручники далеко не прячь. У нас тут новый кандидат на кандалы. Мне вот, наверное, ебаться месяц не захочется, — спрогнозировал Брок, вытянулся на полу, накинул на плечи плед и уткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки. От вида Кэпа, который облизывает с губ пенку от кофе, щеки почему-то горели.

Следующее же утро доказало, что не один Роджерс тут хреновый Нострадамус.

Но это уже совсем другая история.

FIN


End file.
